FreeCell
by frcpirate
Summary: Ginny writes a book about her relationship with Draco. Different than most fics! D/G *COMPLETE* R&R, please!
1. A Prestory Author's Note

UPDATE: 12/29/02  
  
These three Chapters are the first in Ginny's book. Incase this is not made evident in the context, I am telling you now.  
  
Also, I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers! Keep them coming!  
  
Thanks to my new Beta Reader (saying I have one of those makes me feel so happy!) Nikki! You can read her stories on FF.net, too! Thatswhatyouthink is her pen name! Look her up!  
  
12/27/02  
  
Okay everybody. This is my new experiment. I have decided to put all of my authors notes at the beginning to add to the story and make it overall more enjoyable. Let's see.  
  
First of all, I do not own Harry Potter or anything but the idea for my story. This includes that REALLY nifty game Free Cell.  
  
Next, the format of the fic goes as follows is a little out of order, so if there is any confusion (which I doubt there will be), then please don't hesitate to ask.  
  
Finally, I have not ditched my other stories, but I am experiencing some writer's block, so if you wanna help, feel free.  
  
Anything you need to say (CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, questions, comments, etc.) please email me at  
  
actuallyiwasthinkingsomethingcompletelydifferent@hotmail.com  
  
thanks!  
  
Love Angel 


	2. Prologue

Ginny fidgeted impatiently in the French Muggle restaurant that she had agreed to meet Draco at. His wedding was in two days. She had barely made her publishing deadline. She sat alone in a corner booth, twiddling with the very first copy of her book, waiting for him. This was the last time she would ever see him. As of tonight she was immigrating to America. A fresh start was all she needed, a fresh start without Draco Malfoy. Her brow furrowed as the sky got dark. She was early, and damn him if he was a second late. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys are known for their punctuality.  
  
Right on time, Draco showed up, wearing a black Muggle outfit. His blonde hair was falling loosely in his face and his silver eyes. Ginny looked at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"Good evening, darling." He purred as he sat into the seat across from her.  
  
"Yes, same to you, too." Ginny said, her voice quavering a bit. She was on the edge of her seat, she was so nervous.  
  
"What's wrong, Weasel?" He drawled.  
  
"Nothing! And don't call me Weasel!" She shouted back. She burst out into a smile. It was amazing how Draco could make her happy, even while throwing useless insults.  
  
"What did you need, love?" Draco asked, "I assume you called me from the hells of marital bliss for a reason?" He winked suggestively.  
  
"I asked you to come here for two reasons. One, I have a gift for you." She presented her book to him over the table. He smiled and took it from her hands.  
  
"Wow! You've really outdone yourself this time, Gin! I congratulate you on completing your goal!"  
  
"That's the first copy. I wanted you to have it, seeing as how you are one of the main characters. Think of it as a parting gift." She said.  
  
"Parting gift? Where are you going?" Draco asked, his face falling.  
  
"America. You know, for a new start. I need to get out of England. It's too cramped here."  
  
"But Gin. what about me? You're just going to leave? We're through, then?" He asked, his voice genuinely hurt.  
  
"Draco, you're marrying her. Your father's dead now, you don't have to! If you are really serious about keeping our relationship going, then I want you to break of the engagement with her, and see only me." Ginny was looking deep into his silver eyes. He leaned back and nodded.  
  
"I see where this is going. You want me to tell everyone about us. You want it to become common knowledge, so you can show me off to all of your friends. Is that it, Virginia? You want a handsome showpiece?"  
  
"No, Draco. I want a boyfriend. A real, tangible boyfriend. I want someone that I can love out in the open! I spent my entire Hogwarts career with you! I am twenty years old, and I want to get married, to have children! I want to live in the same house as the person I love! If that's not going to be you, then, I'll find someone new in America!" She began to gather up her cloak and her purse, "And by the way, Draco, I've already taken care of the whole telling people thing. You needn't worry about it. Read the book, Draco, you'll see! Have a nice life, Malfoy, it was fun while it lasted." And with that, she was gone. The entire crowd of people around them burst into applause. Ginny had to run out of the restaurant. She didn't want him to see her cry. Her heart was in front of him, in the shape of a brand new, hardcover book. Her book. Free Cell.  
  
Back in the restaurant, people were hounding Draco. They all wanted the name of Ginny's book. If his Malfoy senses were right, then if all of these people read her book, then his reputation might be ruined! It was too late now! Almost all of them had seen the title, and when the others couldn't get close, they just yelled it to the crowd. Draco snatched the book from the filthy Muggle's hand and left the restaurant with a flourish. He didn't look for Ginny, she knew how to apparate and he wasn't going to see her anytime soon. That much was certain.  
  
Sadness tugged at his heart. She had given him his chance to make her his forever. He looked up to the sky. The snow had begun to fall, and he knew that it was going to be a long winter. His life was pretty much ruined. He was marrying Pansy in two days. He had no choice but to go through with it now. IF he didn't, then the entire fight with Ginny was useless. He silently cursed Lucius Malfoy for making him do this. His father night not be with him in body, but something pulled at him, telling him that if he didn't marry Parkinson, that something bad was going to happen. Damn Lucius for cursing him. He could never tell Ginny that, though. She wouldn't be able to take it. Poor girl. And now he had left her alone to go to America and live with the filth there.  
  
Grumpily he pulled out his wand and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. He was all alone, and had nothing better to do than read a book. Maybe Ginny's book would cheer him up. He delved into the first few pages and grinned. It was a strange thing to see a Malfoy grin, and Draco did it with enthusiasm. This book was oozing with everything Ginny. It already rose to the top of his favorite thing to read list.  
  
All across the world, people were putting their noses into books, and reading them. On that fateful winter's day, Virginia Anne Weasley's Free Cell was the most common. Her little piece of heart had risen to the top of the international best seller's list.  
  
Only, she wasn't celebrating.  
  
She was packing.  
  
Virginia Weasley was leaving England, and going to start over. She left Draco with her book in the European country, and she wasn't planning on picking it up any time soon.  
  
Her old life was over. She said goodbye to Ginny, the one who let men walk all over her, and hello to Virginia, the sophisticated, single journalist. 


	3. FreeCell:Dedications

Draco sighed and looked at the new copy of Ginny's book. He kept giving this idea that she was trying to make a point with it.  
  
'Of course, you jackass! She threw it at you and told you to read it!' his mind taunted. He cursed his conscience. Long ago it had taken Ginny's voice. He groaned and resolved to read the novel:  
  
  
  
Free Cell, By Virginia A. Weasley  
  
  
  
Dedications:  
  
  
  
Before I begin, I feel a need to make some dedications. Without these people, this book would never have been possible.  
  
To Harry. For ignoring me and giving me sound reason to write this.  
  
To Hermione. For always protecting me from my brother's "protection".  
  
To Ron. For always protecting me.  
  
But last, and most importantly, to Malfoy for making me love him, and for dealing with me for the past years.  
  
I never thought it possible. Me. Love a Malfoy. I know that there will be many reprocussions upon publication of this novel, but this is something that I need to do. If not, I fear it will be the end of me.  
  
I have done my best to finish this book in haste and finish in time for Draco's big day. I hope that he finds it in his heart to read the words that I could never find the courage to say. May the new Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy be blessed in their union, although, if I may speak candidly, the lovely Miss Parkinson may not be too thrilled after she has finished this book, as the entire story takes place during the "Hogwarts Years" of the Malfoy-Parkinson union.  
  
Oh, Draco, please forgive me. 


	4. FreeCell:ForewardPrologue

I woke up to the lovely sound of scratching on my new oak floor. Great. Just great. My cat, Annabelle, had, yet again, made herself a menace. Nothing new, really. It's just her way of telling me to get up and feed her. A smart cat, that Annabelle.  
  
I groggily made my way to the living room of my London flat. A Muggle flat. My father would be so proud. His little girl is all grown up and learning about Muggle things, like television and computers. Speaking of computers, Muggles have come up with a really clever thing there. Almost as good as electricity. On my very speedy, very nice Muggle computer, I have a variety of things. My favorite game that came pre-loaded, mind you, was Free Cell. I could easily spend hours upon hours just moving the cards from place to place. Keeps my mind off of the things that I should be worrying about. Like work. and Draco.  
  
Okay, I admit it. I was one of the many girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to fall for Mr. Draco Malfoy. Head over heels. Of course, all of those other girls had nothing on me. We actually had something. You know, though, a simple card game can really clear your mind, and make you think. In a way, Free Cell is a lot like life. You can concentrate on one part of the game, and the rest of it will fall apart. The other side of the board is integrated so intricately into the side you are working on, that a series of false moves can make you lose.  
  
Losing at life is no fun. I know. I have done my share from time to time. I wasn't always the adorable little girl everyone thought I was. In fact, in most of those books written by that witch, Rowling, my personality is completely off. Am I really only thought of as the littlest Weasley, a little girl that spent her whole life just following Harry Potter around? I surely hope not, and dear God, I hope that this book will set the record straight. I wasn't an angel. I was, to be blunt, the most bad ass girl in the Gryffindor House.  
  
That's right. I may have not prostituted my body to all of the men at the school for my status, but I kicked ass whenever I had to. I wasn't the small quiet type. That's for certain. I think that's what caught Draco's attention in the first place. Of course, I made sure that I kept it.  
  
These days, I spend a lot of my time writing a daily column in the Daily Prophet. I am notorious for my views on life, or anything that sparks my interest. The public should know that I have officially resigned from the above position, and upon completion of this novel, I plan to travel to America and start anew.  
  
I hope that some of the readers out there can connect with what I am saying and put it to good use.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Virginia A. Weasley 


	5. FreeCell:Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley sat staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was the beginning of her fourth year, and she was excited. It took a while, but she had finally escaped the confinement of her family. When she boarded the train, she took in the view. The Hogwarts Express was definitely one of her favorite places to be. The wooden hall stretched from one end of the train to the other and was dotted with compartments. She clambered in quickly, so that she could avoid her brothers, and went all of the way to the end of the train to sit. Luckily, the Dream Team never found her, and she was able to rest in peace. Well, almost. She had just about fallen asleep in her personal area, when Draco Malfoy came barging in. She looked up in disgust and dropped her head onto the fluffy bench.  
  
Draco Malfoy was getting older. With his age, approximately 15, he gained very good looks. His platinum hair was neatly gelled back, every strand in place. He had already changed into his Hogwarts robes, and looked as though he was running for his life. He sat down quickly across from Ginny and mimicked her actions. The two teens said nothing until the witch with the trolley rolled up and broke the silence. Ginny sweetly declined her offer, but Draco almost put her out of business. It was the, "Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy, that was very kind of you to buy all of those things." That made Draco visibly cringe and look into the hall to make sure nobody had heard her.  
  
"Your welcome." He said and smiled at her. She blushed and left the room to visit more prospective customers, "Funny," he said to nobody in particular, "The old Malfoy charm works on even the oldest of people." He chuckled. Ginny groaned and flopped back onto her bench in the compartment. Draco sneered at her and then turned to the hall again. He sighed with relief and went back to his seat.  
  
"What's the matter, Malfoy? Afraid someone's going to brutally murder you here on the train and then throw your bloody body onto the tracks, where the buzzards can slowly peck out every one of your vital organs until you are no more than a blood-stained skeleton that the returning students will point and laugh at every time they travel to and from Hogwarts?" Ginny bit harshly. Draco scoffed.  
  
"I wish." He said, "but this is worse."  
  
"What could be worse than that?" She said.  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"Pansy Parkinson? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"Fiancée." He stated simply. Then he turned to look back at the window. Ginny sat in silence as the train came into the station. Hogsmeade was a sight for sore eyes. Her eyes glimmered with a new sparkle. This was where she felt at home. Draco got up and left quickly. Nothing strange there. The stupid git was never considerate anyway.  
  
Ginny traveled down the grassy slopes. It was night now, and students were running everywhere, trying to get into carriages with their friends. Ginny laughed at them. All of them were so stupid, trying to save places for their friends. What was the use? They would be together within an hour. At fourteen, Ginny Weasley already had a heart of stone. She had no friends, and no intention of making any. She was perfectly alone and perfectly happy with loneliness. She straggled behind, ignoring Hagrid's constant barks for her to hurry up. She would get there on her own time. If the feast had to wait, then the feast had to wait. She got into one that was certain to be empty. Usually the ones closer to the city were not in use, as they took the longest to get to. Even better. They had to wait even longer.  
  
She was surprised to find, though, that the carriage was not empty, but inhabited by none other than the spawn of Lucius Malfoy himself. She smirked at him and said, "What's wrong, Malfoy? Can't stay away from me? Is that it? Or are you still trying to avoid that fiancée of yours?"  
  
"Sod off, Weasley. I was here first, you get another carriage." Ginny was about to do so when it lurched forward and Ginny and Draco fell into each other. Needless to say, it was a very compromising position. Draco wasn't enjoying it much. Ginny was, for lack of a better word, pissed at her own clumsiness.  
  
"Get off me Malfoy!" She said, "You're suffocating me!" She yelled.  
  
"In that case, how long until you die, Weasley? I could stay like this all day long if it meant the demise of one of you Weasels!" he growled back, his sneer smothered to his pale face. Draco may have been suffocating Ginny, but her arms were free. She took this opportunity to punch him square in the jaw. He leapt off of her in pain, blood coming from his perfect lips. Ginny stood up and faced him square in the eye.  
  
"Well, Malfoy. Remember on the train when I told you about the brutal murder? How about we relocate it." Immediately she pushed him out the door of the carriage. She stared out the door, smirking. He rolled onto the ground, coming to a stop a long while back. Ginny pulled out her Potions book and quietly read for the next hour. Draco had been thrown off right after the station. She smiled to herself as she thought of Draco walking to Hogwarts.  
  
Her carriage was the last to reach the school.  
  
The Great Hall was lavishly decorated. The house banners were hanging in the rafters and blowing in a phantom wind. Ginny smiled. This was going to be a great feast. The first years were lined up between the two center tables and Professor McGonagall had just reached Flint, James, when the double doors burst open. Draco Malfoy limped in, grass and mud clinging to his robes and dried blood on the corner of his mouth. He looked mad. He stalked down through the long line of first years and stopped at the Head Table.  
  
"Excuse me, Headmaster, I apologize for my tardiness, I had some complications getting here." He glared in the direction of the Gryffindor table in time to see Ginny holding back hysterics. Out of an entire hall of students, she was the only one moving. Dumbledore nodded, dismissed Draco, and made a quick announcement to the school.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please come to my office immediately following the sorting ceremony." Ginny was still snickering, and she turned to Draco, who was glaring at her. She began laughing again. It was too much for her. Oh well. If she got in trouble, she could always make a good excuse. Dumbledore couldn't expel her, she had a perfect arsenal built up for instances such as this.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I would like to say that I am very disappointed in you. Do you realize that young Mr. Malfoy could have been killed?" Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, and Draco, now clean and sitting next to Ginny, had just relayed the entire story. Ginny put on her most pathetic face.  
  
"I really am sorry, Professor. I was absolutely sure that he was putting the move on me. You can't blame me if he accidentally fell out the door when I was trying to protect myself." She willed a malicious look at Draco and saw that he was doing the same thing.  
  
"Yes, you are right Miss Weasley-" Dumbledore conceded.  
  
"But Professor!" Draco yelled.  
  
"However. That does not solve one question. Why was the door open in the first place."  
  
Ginny answered truthfully, "Well, Professor, I was last to reach the carriages. If you need justification for this claim, I have many witnesses, including Hagrid himself. I was about to close the door when the carriage began moving. That's when Draco decided to try some of the "old Malfoy charm" on me. I know this for a fact, because earlier on the train, he was trying to seduce that dreadfully nice witch with the trolley, and afterward he told me all about the "legendary" Malfoy charm. My actions in the coach were specifically based on the fact that I did not want to become another woman, seduced by an evil being. I was not about to let him take advantage of me." Draco sat, gaping, mouth open and trying to find words. None came.  
  
"Well, Virginia, you have constructed you argument very well. It all seems believable enough, but I am afraid that I cannot let you off without a punishment. You both are to serve a week worth detention, together. Miss Weasley, I do not expect you to pull any more stunts like this one, or I will have no choice but to expel you. Mr. Malfoy, you will act in a dignified and respectful manner, and you will try to keep your distance from Miss Weasley." With that, the two students were dismissed.  
  
Once out in the hall, Ginny turned to Draco, "Well, Malfoy," she said, "Did you think that you could get me into trouble? Looks like you're in the boat with me now." She sang sweetly before dancing off to Gryffindor Tower. Draco grabbed her wrist and threw her through the first door he could find. He grabbed her other wrist and held them against the wall of the dark room. The moonlight illuminated his face. His blonde hair made him look angelic, but the stern, upset look on his face betrayed him. Ginny's expression changed to one of worry, and she winced at the pain he was causing to her wrists.  
  
"What's wrong, Weasley? Does that hurt?" He said, his voice full of mock pity. Ginny fumed. Her face flushed red and she was about to scream at him when his lips forcefully smashed hers. She tensed immediately, not letting him have any satisfaction in his actions. He came back, smirking, "Weasley, don't ever think that you, a lowly, sad excuse for a witch would ever be worthy of the Malfoy charm." He said this in a loving tone, whispering in her ear. She sensed his weakness and took advantage. She promptly kneed him in the groin.  
  
"We'll see about that, Malfoy," she said, gently picking up his head to her eye level and kissing his nose in a loving manner, "'Bye, sweetie!" She chirped, and left him there, in pain, for the second time that day.  
  
Back at Gryffindor Tower, Ron Weasley was waiting up for his sister. It was rather late, her meeting with the Headmaster had taken longer than he had expected. He kept thinking of his sister during the ceremony, when Malfoy had walked in. Something had happened, he knew it. He knew that Ginny could take care of herself, but anything that made Malfoy get in trouble and involved his sister, he was curious about.  
  
The portrait swung open, and Ginny stepped through, a bounce in her step. She smiled at her brother and said, "Good evening, Ronniekins! Isn't it a little past your bedtime?"  
  
"Where were you, Gin? I just wanted to make sure you are okay." He said  
  
"Let's see. I have detention for a week, with Malfoy. Dumbledore really is a kind Headmaster. Personally, if I were him,I would have expelled me." Ginny said with a dismissive attitude.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Ron. I may be mean, and ruthless, and rude, but I won't betray someone like that. It would certainly embarrass him, and even Malfoy doesn't deserve that." Ginny smiled at her brother, said her goodbyes and then went up to her dorm for bed.  
  
That night, Ginny Weasley slept calm and peaceful in her four-poster, anticipating her classes. 


	6. FreeCell:Chapter 2

The next morning was bright and sunny. Ginny Weasley sat up in her bed and grinned. It was the first day of classes, and it was just her luck that she had Potions first with the Slytherins. She hastily look a steamy shower, used a drying and curling charm on her long, red hair and got into her school robes. She looked herself over in the mirror. She had developed nicely over the years, her height was a short 5'4", but her legs were long and shapely. Her hazel eyes twinkled. The day was going to great, she could just feel it.  
  
She walked lazily down the corridors, not in any hurry for breakfast. She naturally woke up early and had plenty of time to get to the Hall to eat. While she walked, she noticed many of the new couples at the school. She sighed. They were the pitiful sorts in her mind, always giggling, always holding on to each other like they really cared. She used one pair with a rather lengthy background for an example.  
  
Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones had been dating since their third year. Now fifth years, it was apparent that they would not be going in separate directions for a while. When Ginny heard these things about them, she laughed. She could tell by looking at them, that they weren't really getting along at all. In fact, she knew that Ernie was sleeping with Padma Patil. She also knew that Susan was cheating on Ernie with Neville Longbottom. Ginny may not have been the best at staying in relationships, but she knew what she wanted. She wanted a man to be able to look her in the eye and tell her that he wouldn't ever look at another woman, and that even if there were other women (as there were guaranteed to be) that they would never be as satisfying as her. Ernie and Susan just stayed with each other out of fear. They were afraid that if they split up that they would be lost. Two years is a long time to date someone, and if you become single after that long amount of time, then you feel overwhelmed with independence.  
  
Ginny thought about how much she savored her independence as she walked to her House Table. The Gryffindors were chatting tirelessly, and she sat by herself on the end to try to get away from it. She was just buttering herself a piece of toast when she heard her brother do something that she wished he wouldn't.  
  
"Malfoy! What happened between you and my sister yesterday?" Ron asked. Draco had just walked in, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Upon hearing this statement, he turned around and plastered his all-time famous smirk to his face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Stop it right this instant!" Ginny yelled from behind them all, "Didn't I tell you that it was none of your business? You have no right to ask Malfoy that question!"  
  
"Yes, the Little Weasel is right, it's none of your business what happened." Draco said glaring at the Dream Team.  
  
"Don't you dare call me Weasel, Malfoy!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh, did I hit a nerve? How about this? Ten galleons and I won't call you Weasel anymore. Oh did I forget something? Ah, that's it. You couldn't afford to pay that if you prostituted your body to the famous Harry Potter himself! You are a worthless piece of scum, and nobody would ever pay you a Knut for your looks!" Draco glared. Ginny screamed.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I would stop it with the insults right now if you want me to respect your privacy! Remember that if you try to do anything like that ever again. I will tell!" She stomped away, and knew that even though she tried, Draco had won the argument.  
  
Ginny walked to potions feeling slightly better. Watching Pansy climb all over Draco made her cheer right up, and she always looked forward to Potions with Snape.  
  
It often surprised many of her fellow Gryffindors that she had become more than a pest to Professor Snape. She was at the top of her class, and never got many points taken away. He let her use ingredients out of his personal store, and even let her help with lower years. Today was no exception. She walked in cheerfully and sat right in from of Snape's desk. He looked up and gave a small smile.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley how was your summer?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Dismal. Feels great to be back." She said.  
  
"So, what's this I heard about you and Mister Malfoy? Get in an argument?"  
  
"You could say that." Just then the bell interrupted her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I would like you to meet with me after class. I have something to discuss with you that you might be interested in." Ginny nodded and pulled out her parchment and quill. The class went on, with Gryffindor only losing a few points, and Slytherin only picking a few up. Snape seemed to be fairer when Ginny was around.  
  
The class had hurried out, but Ginny stayed behind. Professor Snape looked up at her and pleasantly stated, "Miss Weasley, I would appreciate it if you tried to get along with Draco. Get to know him, he's not really all that bad."  
  
Ginny smiled before replying, "Professor, I thought this was about something else. My relationship with Malfoy has not interfered with my schoolwork, so I do not believe there is a problem."  
  
"It has not interfered yet. What I am about to tell you should make you very happy. In fact, this honor is only bestowed upon one fifth year. I believe that since you have the highest grades in my class for your year that you are more than qualified." He said, a very rare twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What honor, Professor?" Ginny said, beginning to become excited.  
  
"I would like you to take an extra course. Well, it's more like an independent study. I take a student from the fifth year and train them in potions for an hour extra every day. When they continue to the sixth and seventh years, they continue this study. It will give you plenty of training for working in and running apothecaries."  
  
"Professor, what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Ginny asked. She gave a quick jump when the door slammed closed behind her. She turned around and met Draco Malfoy's smirking face. Throwing her arms up in defeat, she said, "Why, God? Why does it have to be me? Have I done something wrong?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Well, Weasley, I am pleased to see you, too." He said, turning to Professor Snape, "What did you want to see me for, Professor?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy was the candidate from last year. He is going to show you around the room you will be studying in. Now, I have a class to attend to. You two are excused from your next class. I want you to explain everything to her, Draco. You will begin your studies tomorrow, together." Another bell rang, and students began piling into the classroom, "Twenty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor if I hear so much as one word from that room." Ginny sighed and followed Draco into Professor Snape's office.  
  
They went through the door, past the Professor's desk, and through a door on the back wall. Inside there was a small room with one large table. Jars, bottles, and vials lined the wall. Draco walked over to the left side of the room and began explaining the organization of it.  
  
"Listen now, Weasley, because I won't say it again. This wall has powders, they are organized from left to right from horns, to wings, scales-"  
  
"Skins, teeth, eyes. I know this already. Snape organizes everything the same way. On that wall over there, he's got the liquids. They start from blood to pus and on down." Ginny said, sitting on top of the oversized desk.  
  
"You think you're smart, do you?" Draco said, leaning against a wall.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. If I wasn't, then I would not be here getting this lecture from you, now would I?" Ginny glared in Draco's general direction before adding, "So. Now that I know where everything is, what exactly do we do?"  
  
"We come here everyday after lunch and work on potions that we wouldn't during class. Harder potions. Some are forbidden, but Snape gets special permission to let us make them."  
  
"That's it? Doesn't seem too hard."  
  
"Every year there is a huge competition. All of the independent potions students go to a different school and show off their talent. They are required to make a potion of their own. Last year our team came in second. Durmstrang barely beat us. Who knows how we'll do this year. Of course, with a Weasley on our team, we are bound to fail." Draco said, a smirk rising to his face.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, we'll see just how bad we do this year. Having a Weasley on your team this year might just prove helpful." The two teens sat in silence for the next few minutes, glaring at each other. Draco's face was really getting on Ginny's nerves, and if she wasn't warned about losing house points, she would have hit him. Oh, yes, she would have hit him hard.  
  
Draco was thinking close to the same thing. He really wanted to show Weasley that she couldn't make a fool out of a Malfoy. He knew Snape would have probably shown him some mercy, but Ginny was as close to the Professor as he was. Snape looked serious when he threatened him. At the end of the class, Draco and Ginny said their goodbyes to Professor Snape and promptly glared at each other before walking off in different directions.  
  
The day could have gotten better if Ginny hadn't have gotten the owl from Professor Dumbledore. She was supposed to serve her first detention tonight. With Draco. God help her. What was she thinking? She could take Malfoy! Smiling sardonically, she rephrased her first thought. God save him.  
  
Detention was to be served at exactly eight o'clock. They were to meet at the Quidditch Pitch for their assignment. Ginny walked leisurely to her destination, and thought about her revenge. Malfoy was going to pay, but how? And exactly what for? Ginny silently chastised herself. Why did the World's biggest git get all of this time, energy, and careful planning? He really hadn't done anything THAT horrible to her lately. In fact, earlier he was quite civil. Something was amiss, and Ginny wasn't about to let herself get behind. If he wanted to play that "I'll pretend to be nice to you and then turn around and be a complete arse," game, then she could do it, too. She gave herself a mental high-five as she entered the stadium.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing next to Madame Hooch with a smug smile on his face. The professor was close to frowning. "Miss Weasley!" She said, "You are late! I should add another day of detention to your punishment!"  
  
"Madame, I am exactly on time. Look at my watch, it is set to the bell schedule." Madame Hooch looked at Ginny's watch, saw that it read 8:00, and skeptically looked at her own. It was on the same time. She sighed and grumbled about stupid students and their stupid comebacks.  
  
"Very well. Your task tonight is to clean out the changing rooms. I want them to be completely spotless. The cleaning supplies are inside, and at the request of your heads of house, you are to do it without magic. Wands please." The teacher said and held out her hand. Draco and Ginny grumbled and gave her what she wanted. Then they walked inside and started scrubbing. Madame Hooch left them alone.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that I said that I was only going to have author's notes on the first page, but I lied. Sorry! Let's see. I hope you all like FreeCell, and that it's giving you some amount of pleasure. I am having fun writing it. It's actually coming quicker than I thought.  
  
I wanted to make some dedications, though. I want this story to go to my buddies Nikki and Kendra, of course, in no special order. I love you both the same! ^-^.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers, and remember to keep them coming! I can use any suggestions and/or comments you can give, but please no flames, you'll make me feel sad, and SLA doesn't like sadness.  
  
Here are some replies to my reviewers:  
  
Dannie7: He can't kill her, silly! If he did, then what would I have to write about.. although, she could come back and haunt him. But if I did that, then the Very first chapter would be null and void. hrmph..  
  
Evil's Misstress: Don't I feel loved? Thank you Kedney! I jist have one question, if you are Evil's Misstress, does that make ME evil?  
  
Crystal: Thank you for your support, you makes me happy  
  
PinkChubbyMonkey: I am glad you like it! Thanks to you, too!  
  
Amyza: I am sorry you cried, I will try not to do that in the future ^.~  
  
Thatswhatyouthink: I know it's different from what you read! Hrmph! I added onto it just to make you scared! ^^  
  
Kori Bischoff: Thanks! More is on the way!  
  
Rainbow Dreamer: I would comfort you, but I can't make any guarantees, that might ruin the story.  
  
Dannie7 (again): I don't like Pansy any more than you do. That's why I picked her. Later on I will explain the whole Draco/Pansy thing  
  
Crystal (again! Jeepaz! J/k): It's not going to be that angsty after a while. I didn't even mean to that chapter to have angst, so. I think I'll keep it. Maybe if I decide to make it sad, I'll change it, though. I don't know yet!  
  
Thank you again, everybody! Keep the reviews comin'!  
  
Love Angel aka SLA 


	7. FreeCell:Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I have a few things to announce. First of all, I am sorry for the delay in updates, but I have been VERY busy. That has to do with my second point  
  
This story, and maybe every once in a while, my other stories will only be updated once a week. School starts next week again, and I won't have any spare time, especially with Robotics season starting Monday. I will be spending that time I have trying to make a bot for the new game with my teammates!  
  
BTW the new game's called Stack Attack. I am the only one I know that is even remotely intrigued by this. .. It rhymes; I thought that it was neat!  
  
On with the show:  
  
FreeCell Chapter Three  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in the far corner of the Slytherin Changing Room, wielding a broom. Well, not that kind of broom. A cleaning broom. This was what he and Ginny were to complete on their first day of detention together. He was busy thinking about his next potions exam when he heard a loud, cackling laughter coming from the other side of the stone, and very cold room.  
  
"What's your problem, Weasley?" He said, trudging to where Ginny was sitting. She was on a bench, facing an open locker.  
  
"You should tell your fiancée to keep her locker, well, locked." Then she began to laugh again, the sound piercing and annoying Draco's eardrums, "Look at all of this. It's like she's stalking you!" Draco looked at the assortment of things stored in Pansy's locker and visibly cringed. There were trinkets everywhere. Pansy had pictures of him sleeping, smiling, smirking, and even a picture of him kissing some nameless girl (the picture had been ripped in half, and the identity of the girl was unknown).  
  
"Well," He choked, "I am her fiancée." He trailed off. If it there was anything worse than detention with a Weasley, it was being engaged to Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny said. It was meant to be the beginning of a question, but was more of a statement, "if you hate Pansy so much, why do you want to marry her?" Ginny's voice was full of sincerity. Draco looked at her with shock.  
  
"What do you mean, I don't want to marry her!? Of course I do." he said, looking away. He was about to walk away, but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"No. You don't. You are not very good at lying, did you know that Malfoy? I pity you. A boy, who supposedly shows no emotion, can't even lie to an ickle Weasley! You don't love Pansy Parkinson, so why are you marrying her?"  
  
"Weasley! It's none of your business who I do and do not marry! If I ha- want to spend the rest of my life with Parkinson, then I will!"  
  
"You don't want to, do you Draco?" Ginny said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Who else would I marry, Weasley? Are you making an offer?" Draco spat.  
  
"Of course not, Malfoy!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You are an insufferable git, a Malfoy, horribly vain, willing to throw your life away at the drop of your father's wand, and you have no intention of changing into a better person."  
  
"I do not need to be a better person! Once I graduate, I will officially become heir to the Malfoy fortune! I will be able to live in peace-"  
  
"Not with Pansy Parkinson! You'll never get peace with her around!"  
  
"And living with you seems to be such a serene choice!"  
  
"MALFOY! For the last and final time, I am not offering, so don't get any ideas!" Ginny was fuming by now. In all of her fourteen years, nobody had ever gotten her worked up the way Draco Malfoy did. She hated him so much. She turned away and finished cleaning her side of the room. When she was done, Draco kept working on his side. Ginny stared at him the whole time, smirking.  
  
The week was flying by fast. Ginny and Draco fought constantly, except in the presence of Professor Snape. Their detentions were almost done, and they were DEFINETLY not looking forward to this last one. Their last, and final task was to clean out Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
When Professor Flitwick led Ginny into this room, she began to tremble with fear. This is where it all happened. The blinked back a tear when she saw the row of sinks in the center of the room. When the teacher left, she turned to Draco, "You clean over there. I will clean out the bathroom stalls." Not waiting, she went to the opposite corner of the room, and into the farthest stall.  
  
Draco worked his way through all of the sinks, methodically scrubbing away the grime. He turned on the taps and filled the sinks with Muggle cleaning fluid. All was well until the most peculiar thing happened; the knob was turned completely open, and no water was coming out. Draco studied the faucet intensely willing it to pour water into the basin. No such luck. The started scrubbing it until a small serpent appeared beneath the filth. Cocking his head, Draco decided to call for a second opinion.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was busy scrubbing out the toilets, pretending that she was in a better place. Her mind was buzzing, and she was moving very quickly. The sooner she got out of that room, the better. She was crouched on her hands and knees, cleaning the floor in the farthest stall when she heard Draco call for her.  
  
"Hey Weasel! Come and take a look at this!" He yelled looking up from the sink. Ginny snapped her head up, her eyes wide and her skin white. Very gracefully, she smacked her head on the wall of the stall she was cleaning.  
  
"What?" She asked, a little short on breath.  
  
"Look at this marking!" He said, beckoning Ginny to come forward. Ginny stood, as if in a trance, and walked as if it were to her death. Her eyes never left the faucet and her skin paled more and more with each step, "What do you think it is?" Draco questioned, looking at the sickly red head.  
  
"I-I don't have any clue!" Ginny choked out, hearing Tom's voice ringing through her head.  
  
"It's not nice to lie, Ginny!" A high-pitched voice called from over the top of the stall Ginny was just cleaning, "Why haven't you come to visit me?" Ginny stammered at this question. She was about to give an excuse, but was interrupted by an impatient Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you mean, lie? And who are you?" He said in his utmost arrogant manner.  
  
"It is not nice to lie. Especially to a boy as cute as you." Moaning Myrtle blushed and looked at Draco suggestively, "I am Myrtle. This is my bathroom."  
  
Draco was embarrassed at the ghost's comment. He knew he looked good, but for someone who had been dead for God knows how long to hit on him, he had to be pretty put out. He turned to Ginny expectantly, waiting for an answer, "Well, Weasley. Out with it! I have a lot more cleaning to do, and I only want to know what the damned snake is for."  
  
"The snake, Malfoy, represents Salazar Slytherin, if you must know." Ginny bit cruelly, "But as for the rest, I have no clue whatsoever. Why don't you ask your bastard of a father?" Ginny's voice cracked at the end of this statement, and a tear slid down her face. Draco's hand automatically went up to catch it before it fell too far. Ginny looked up in surprise.  
  
"Don't cry Weasley, I don't think it could possibly be THAT bad!" He drawled.  
  
"Oh yes it could!" Myrtle sang, "And it is!" She smiled before settling in front of Draco.  
  
"Then what is it?" He asked, becoming upset with the whole guessing game. Ginny turned to Myrtle, her eyes pleading with her to stay quiet. Myrtle chuckled.  
  
"Serves you right for throwing that book in my head!" she snickered, "That sink is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets." Draco's jaw hit the floor. Ginny began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Leave us alone you stupid hologram! Why did you have to make her cry?" Draco said to the ghost, malice in his voice. Three things happened at once, Myrtle began crying and left for her toilet, Ginny fell to the floor, sat in the fetal position, and talked to herself, and Draco began to act as a gentleman and started to console her. They sat there, Ginny crying into her knees, Draco awkwardly holding her in an embrace and whispering comforting things into her hair.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny started, "what are you doing this for?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to hear you wail, Weasley." Ginny looked up into Draco's face and inwardly cringed.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, you look a lot like your father." She said, stood up, and went back to work, still weeping quietly.  
  
The year progressed normally after that. People still looked up to Ginny, and she basked in the fear she instilled on the younger students. She was a fifth year, and she had the fourth years crawling at her mercy. After her detentions with Draco, she avoided him as much as possible. The only problem was that she had to see him every day.  
  
Ginny's reputation, surprisingly, had not faltered at all after the incident in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. This was mostly because she warned Draco to an inch of his life that if he ever spoke a word to anybody, that she would tell about the whole incident in the carriage.  
  
At Christmas time, Ginny was the only Weasley to stay at school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone home, and she had no intention of dealing with them. Besides, Snape wanted them to work on the 'mystery potion' for the big inter-school competition. As a Group, Ginny, Draco, and seventh year Cho Chang had decided to create a potion that, if administered early enough, could save the victims of werewolves before they began to metamorhphosize themselves.  
  
Ginny stalked angrily down the halls, as usual, it was her least favorite time of the year. Everybody was just too damned cheerful, and they all wanted to talk about happiness and good will toward men. 'Bah Humbug,' Ginny thought, quoting one of her favorite Muggle authors. She was almost to Snape's room, when she collided with another body. She looked up, and who was it? Draco Malfoy, himself, on his way to find her.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" He shouted.  
  
"I'll run into you a thousand times, Malfoy, if I feel like it!" She countered. They both paced back, reaching for their wands. A second year Slytherin passed between them and looked cautiously from side to side. He began cowering toward the wall as Draco and Ginny began their duel.  
  
"Any lasts requests, Weasel? You certainly can't beat me with your wand!" Draco scoffed. The second year boy was now crouching low to the ground and trying his hardest not to cry, but Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley were not people that should be trifled with.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had been standing on the opposite side of Draco and was waiting to make her sudden move. She sat there glaring in his general direction until he began to laugh. She seized her opportunity and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco fell to the floor, stiff as a board. Ginny giggled and walked on to Snape's office.  
  
The second year boy sighed with relief and laughed at Draco, as he lay there motionless, waiting for someone to reverse the charm.  
  
  
  
Ack! I am sooo sorry that this took so long, and I know that I just kind of. ended it abruptly, but, hey, I have been very busy.  
  
Again, thank you to all of my reviewers, I will try to reply to each of your reviews, but, alas, that must wait until next week, as I need to do some brainstorming. . THINK!!  
  
It's all coming to me now!! ^-^  
  
Love Angel  
  
P.S. REVIEW!! I love to hear what you guys have to say! 


	8. FreeCell:Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my goodness gracious! It's been SO long since my last post. Please forgive me! . Anyways, I have good news! During my long recess, I wrote the next three chapters ^-^ Proud? I will continue to try to post more later, but only if time permits. The month of March doesn't seem too promising for me right now.  
  
Chapter 4 Weakness  
Draco walked irritably into the private room outside Professor Snape's office. It had been three days since his encounter with Ginny and he had just heard the news that had been sweeping Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. It was awful, awful news. He slammed the door behind him and glared at the red head in front of him.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" He practically screeched. Ginny glanced up from her copy of Most Potente Potions nonchalantly and looked innocently at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know very well what I mean! It was you, wasn't it?" He stalked across the room and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders, shaking her violently. Ginny was becoming angry. She promptly stepped on his foot. Hard. He let out a growl and released her.  
  
"Okay, so I know very well what you mean, but I swear it wasn't me! I told her not to drink it! She didn't listen to me. You know, Cho Chang, the all-knowing potions master."  
  
"Hardly" Draco huffed. His anger seemed to have gone down a little, but his face was still a bright red color. After all, he had every right to be upset. Cho Chang, the seventh year that was on their team had been sent away to St. Mungo's. Apparently she had gotten ahold of a very potent Forgetfulness Potion and had no idea who she was. This meant that Draco and Ginny had to work together, alone, and try to find the answer to the riddle at hand. How exactly does one cure a werewolf? People had been trying it for centuries, but Ginny, as stubborn as she was, was adamant on finding the solution.  
  
"So, now that that's over with, let's get to work. We have much to do." Ginny said as she put her book off to the side and pulled out a new one. Ancient Greek Wizards and Witches it said. Draco looked at it curiously.  
  
"What is that, Weasley?" He asked.  
  
"Oh. This is a book about the most famous witches and wizards in ancient Greece. Muggles idolized them. They even made them into gods. I figured I should catch up on my reading about the moon. If I'm not mistaken, werewolves transform on sight of it." She said, and then triumphantly read aloud, "Selene, known to Muggles as the goddess of the Moon, watched over her domain peacefully, but was one day caught in a fight between Athena and Ares. Blood was shed and Selene fell very ill. In order to recuperate, she sought out the help of two elderly Muggles that lived in a small cottage in a barren meadow. There she rested and there she heard the woes of the people. Before she was fully healed, she left the cottage and planted a single seed into the ground. She fertilized the seed with her blood. After her departure, the barren meadow sprouted with life. It became known as Selene's Grotto. The flower grew next to the new stream, growing and multiplying. It is now called the Moon Flower because it only appears at night during a full moon. It represents tranquility and peace, as that was what the witch herself was most adamant about. These flowers are considered to be of the bloodline of the goddess and are only found in this grotto." Ginny finished reading. She looked up to Draco and smiled.  
  
"What's so funny Weasley?" He spat.  
  
"Temper, temper Malfoy. Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" She started, and at Draco's impatient look she continued, "What if I were to tell you that the reason they haven't found Selene's Grotto is because it wasn't in Greece? What if I were to tell you that it is located in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"Why should I believe you? You could be lying to me and I wouldn't know."  
  
"We need to end this now. Let's start over. Truce. You are now my ally, Malfoy. We can do much more damage together than apart. United we stand. What so you say?"  
  
"What? Truce? Ally? You honestly want me to be partnered with a Weasley? A girl?"  
  
"Is that it Malfoy?" Ginny said. She walked over to him and put her chest to his, "Is it because I'm a Weasley, or is it because I'm a girl?" She whispered in her most husky voice.  
  
"Both." He growled out.  
  
"Oh. Poor baby, having to deal with a Weasley all alone. Pity you don't want me. For a pathetic, poor, little Weasel GIRL, I've bested you twice now." She brought her face closer to his, watching him fight the urge to recoil. She smirked, "Let me know what you think, Draco, meet me by the edge of the lake at midnight. There's a full moon out. Be careful. We wouldn't want our little Draky to get bit before we speak to the big bad moon Goddess, now would we?" She smiled sweetly and placed a small, tender kiss on his lips and walked confidently out of the room. It was already 10 and she had to prepare.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Ginny waited by the edge of the immense lake at a quarter to eleven. It was a beautiful night out and she wanted to see the sky. She knew Draco would come, but she had to wait until he did. The sapphire sky was full of glittering diamonds. In the center of them was the moon, large and beautiful. It rose, large and round, out of the water over the horizon, heading into the sky. It was almost as if it sensed Ginny's purpose and awaited contact. There was a noise behind her and Ginny looked into the snow-filled field for the source.  
  
"Looking for something, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy drawled. Ginny turned around to face him and smiled. Draco had to gasp. She was stunning. She was wearing a white two piece outfit. It fit her tightly around the waist and flowed out around her feet. It was a skirt, and Draco knew how much Ginny hated skirts. The top was slightly less covering. It ended right below her chest and had long sleeves that were loosely fitting around her arms. Around her, she wore a shawl as pure white as the rest of her clothing. The hems of all of the clothing were all embroidered silver with moons and flowers. The moon was rising over the horizon into the sky now and it made a perfect frame around Ginny. Her hair stood out as the only bright thing in the night. She cleared her throat.  
  
"So, Draco, do we have a deal?" She asked.  
  
"Tell me, Weasley, what does this deal entail?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you have to call me by my first name. And after that, I want to be a team. Instead of working against each other, we could work for a common goal. Maybe pull a huge prank on my brother and his friends."  
  
"You want to call a truce, hurt your brother, and make me call you by your first name? You drive a hard bargain-"  
  
"Not just my brother. That's too cliché. I'm talking all of Hogwarts, Draco. We could own that school if you'd only help me."  
  
"No. I may be ambitious, but I'm not stupid, Virginia."  
  
"Ginny. And I was just testing you, Draco, I just need you to get out of my hair that's all. I've got OWLs this year, and you haven't been helping much. I take it you accept, so we'll be on our way now." She said, not giving him a chance to change his mind and dragged him along the shoreline. Her clothes were dragging into the wet sand, but they showed no signs of the soil at all. Finally they reached a clump of trees and Ginny stopped.  
  
They slowly went into the Forbidden Forest. Ginny lead the way, holding up her skirt. Draco looked to the ground and noticed that she was completely barefoot. There was a glowing crescent moon tattoo on her ankle.  
  
Abruptly she stopped. They had reached a large and barren clearing. In the center there was a stone platform. Ginny let go of Draco's hand and walked up to it. Draco walked to the edge but stopped. Ginny was now at the center of the platform, on which was a large podium. She began to chant some incoherent words.  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant light. The moon was immediately above her and she was wrapped in the warmth. As soon as it came, she light vanished. Draco looked onto the platform and noticed that Ginny was no longer alone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Draco Malfoy. You have entered my sacred grotto. What do you have to say to me?" The tall, pale skinned blonde that stood next to Ginny said as she walked down the stairs. Her hair clung to her body and flowed to the ground in long tendrils. She was wearing the same outfit Ginny was. 'Ginny.' Draco thought, 'What happened to her?'  
  
"Do not worry about Virginia. Summoning me takes a lot out of her. She will awake in time. But first, I think you have something to request of me." She said, motioning to the pale, faint redhead on te podium's surface.  
  
"Selene." He said, "I-I don't know what to say..."  
  
"You are going through hard times, are you not? You are being forced to marry against your will, to take the mark of the Dark Lord. Your fate is grim. There is not much I can do."  
  
"Then you can do something?" Draco asked. The goddess nodded her head slowly. She turned to Ginny.  
  
"I can help you as I have helped her. You saw the mark on her ankle, did you not? That is the mark of my people. It will protect you from the ranks of the Dark Lord, but I am afraid, the matter of your inheritance is something I cannot address. Roll up your sleeve." Draco did as he was told and the goddess touched the inside with her finger. A glowing crescent identical to Ginny's appeared.  
  
"Thank you." Draco said, "But what about Ginny? What did she need saving from?"  
  
"You and Virginia shared almost the same fate. Lucius Malfoy has gotten to both of you, and has implanted the image of Tom Riddle into your minds. He almost had full control of her when I was called to her side. He almost took control of you as well. It is fortunate that she brought you to me. Why she felt that she had to make peace with you to do so is beyond me, but it is a good thing you can trust her."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Selene, we came here-"  
  
"Oh yes, the flowers. I always told Virginia that the wizarding world only needed them. At least someone listened. Feel free to take as many as you wish, but only use them for good. Otherwise their magic will be destroyed." Draco nodded and the goddess wrapped her arms around him, "Do not be afraid to feel, boy. Stay here as long as you wish. It is the holidays, yes? Rest. No one else will find or miss you. The cottage is over there." Slowly the goddess disappeared.  
  
Draco looked down at his arm in amazement. He had gained the mark of the moon goddess. He was no longer in danger. It was a dream come true. From the platform he heard Ginny groan. He ran onto it and noticed for the first time that his clothes were made of the same silky material as hers.  
  
He had officially been accepted by the Moon Goddess herself.  
A/N: Well, that certainly went in a different direction than expected. Hope you like it. Don't worry, the plot doesn't really change as much as you are thinking. It'll be just fine. Really.  
  
Please review! Tell me how you feel about all of the mysticism and such? Constructive criticism okay ^-^  
  
I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! 


	9. FreeCell:Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here is the next one. I am sorry that I lost count of time. I love you all for being nice and staying with me!  
  
I decided to dedicate this chapter to my beta, Nikki (thatswhatyouthink ( Check out some of her work!), cause I haven't let her beta the last few chapters and she still loves me! ^-^  
  
And now, read on! But, don't forget to review! I love all types of suggestions, and believe me, I am always ready to take them into consideration!  
  
FreeCell Chapter 5  
Draco carried Ginny away from the stone platform to the small stone cottage. He sat her on a small straw cot and sat outside on the front porch. This was a great time for reflection. Lucius Malfoy was not a very kind person, everyone knew it and it didn't bother him, but because Ginny knew it he suddenly felt ashamed. He didn't know why, but there was something about her knowing that bugged him.  
  
There was a noise behind him and he turned to see Ginny in the doorway. She silently made her way toward him, sat down next to him on the steps and smiled.  
  
"Good Morning, Virginia," he said casually, for the first time speaking to her as an equal.  
  
"Draco, If we are actually going to be on a first name basis, call me Ginny," she said and Draco only nodded. He looked back to the moon and his eyes went all misty, "Sickle for your thoughts?"  
  
"Just thinking. Why did you bring me down here, Ginny? You could have just thrown me to the dogs."  
  
"You know the difference between us, Draco? I mean, I am almost as Slytherin as it gets, believe me, but I tend to have this horrible streak of kindness that I can't get rid of. I know that all of your Slytherin buddies would have probably sold you down the river, but I knew you needed help."  
  
"I did not need anybody's help! I can do this on my own!" he yelled standing up and trying to run away. Ginny grabbed the edge of his silky white robes.  
  
"Then why did you accept the help of Selene?" He sat back down and looked at her. She only smiled wryly and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.  
  
"I can't be weak."  
  
"Weakness is favored over strength. It's the way of nature. Look at all of those potions we work with, think of Muggle chemistry. Life is just one huge chemistry equation. Don't you get it? By sapping all of the natural emotion out of you, Lucius is turning you into a robot. You may be powerful, Draco, but you will never be loved."  
  
"How do you know that I will never be loved? For all I know, there's some psychopathic girl out there that is madly in love with me and - " he was cut off by Ginny's lips on his. At first he was shocked, but he soon began to warm up to the idea. He kissed her back. It was gentle, the first real kiss they had shared, and it ended quickly. Draco pulled away, his brows furrowed in confusion. Ginny looked at him with a straight face.  
  
"Do not be afraid to feel, boy." She said. Wasn't that what the goddess said? Feel? Feel what exactly? All he felt now was confused. He got up and walked into the meadow now full of life. Ginny sat there on the porch, looking completely devoid of thought. He stayed out in the pastures for over two hours, just staring at the ground, the sky, the wildlife. Selene was trying to lead him somewhere, but he did not know why. Why should he begin to have feelings for a Weasley? All she did was drag him into a clearing in the forest. Well, she also saved his life, but who was keeping track of that? Suddenly he was angry. She put a move on him like it was no big thing, and who was wearing the pants in this relationship anyhow?  
  
Angrily he turned to her. She was still looking at the stars, looking perfectly peaceful, perfectly perfect. Damn her! All she did was kiss him and now he was thinking she was pretty. Growling, he went back to where she was sitting.  
  
"Virginia! Who the hell do you think you are?" He screamed before noticing she was snoring loudly. He rubbed his temples and carried her inside the cottage and put her back on the cot. Using his wand, he lit a fire in the fireplace and fell asleep comfortably beside her, only on the ground. * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun rose in the sky. The day started out normal enough. The sun was there, the sky was blue... Something was out of place. Ginny Weasley sat up in her four-poster. Oh, wait. No she didn't. She was in a cot in a small cottage in Selene's Grotto. She silently crawled out of her bed and stepped over Draco. She walked right out the door and to the stone platform.  
  
She had some thinking to do. Okay, so she came here, called Selene, blacked out, and woke up to Draco and the cottage. Then... She blushed. She had kissed him. Maybe a noble gesture, but it needed to be done. It was not fair for him not to feel loved. She assured herself that it was all for his benefit. Never mind the fact that the boy was gorgeous. She looked down at her immaculate outfit, glad that it was charmed to suit all weather. The glade was full of butterflies, birds, and other miscellaneous wild animals. She knew that if she walked further down the river she would find the cove of the unicorns, but now was not a good time to go there.  
  
"Ginny, I believe we have some talking to do." Draco's voice came from behind her. She grimaced, but faced him anyway.  
  
"About what, Draco?" She asked with an innocent smile. His scowl only deepened. Slowly he walked up to her.  
  
"You know what about!" He said irritably.  
  
"No, could you refresh my memory?" She asked.  
  
"Gladly." He said and dove in to meet her lips with his. She didn't protest, as he thought she would, but instead returned it with eagerness. It was a kiss full of passion, lust, and desire. They both knew it was forbidden and knew it was impossible to work out, but all conscious thought was erased for that small amount of time. Draco reluctantly pulled back. Ginny's face was pale and she looked at him with apprehension.  
  
"Oh, that." She said and grimaced. Draco's face flushed with anger.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Hey! That time it wasn't my fault!" She said and stalked off, "You stay here and collect flowers tonight. I have to get back to my dorm and wash my robes now that you've dirtied them." Arrogantly she left a dumbstruck Draco behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny kept pretty much to her for the next few weeks. She and Draco took to creating the potion on different shifts and she avoided him at all costs. It wasn't that she was worried about what happened, she just wanted to be able to rest in peace, knowing that he wasn't out to get her. He looked pretty hacked off, and she didn't want an angry Malfoy on her tail.  
  
Eventually, however, the potion was finished and it was time for testing. All they needed now was a werewolf.  
  
Remus Lupin had taken over as DADA professor for the week, as Professor Figg was out getting hip surgery done. She was an old-fashioned woman with very Muggle beliefs, and she only trusted them with her health. Many found her eccentric, but Ginny found her nothing more than strong in her beliefs.  
  
Ginny had tailed Lupin and taken some blood samples from him. She then went back into the small lab-room and prepared her test. About halfway through, the door opened and closed, and she ignored it. She thought it was going to be Draco, but boy, was she ever wrong.  
  
"Hey Gin." Harry Potter had entered the lab and was fidgeting around nervously.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" She said kindly, although her mind was screaming for him to go away.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, because I haven't seen you for a while, and you seem to be becoming normal-"  
  
"Normal?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, not beating up Malfoy, not trying to kill second year Slytherins, that kind of thing. Well, I was thinking, would you like to-" He stopped abruptly and forcefully pulled her closer to him. She tried to resist, but Harry was a seeker, and he was not completely devoid of muscles. Sloppily, he placed a firm kiss on her lips. She struggled against, him.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud slam! Harry quickly let go of Ginny and blushed. Ginny fumed.  
  
"Potter, if you could snog your girlfriend on your own time I would greatly appreciate it, because, unfortunately, she is engaged elsewhere at the moment." Draco's biting voice called out. Harry slowly walked out of the room, dragging Ginny with him. She was still fuming. Her face was bright red and her wand was clutched tightly in the opposite hand of the one Harry was holding. As soon as she stepped into the potions classroom, she wrenched her hand away and glared at him.  
  
"Harry James Potter! You have absolutely NO right to do what you just did!" She was so red that you would think her head was on fire, "Just because your slut of a girlfriend got sent off to St. Mungo's doesn't mean that you can just feel me up anytime you want to!" She was going to just walk away calmly and respectfully until he grabbed her wrist. Now, understand, when Ginny, who was definitely a Weasley, got mad, she became both irrational and loud. Stage one, the annoying yelling had already been breached and passed, so the next thing that was in line was a well-placed hex. So, pleasing her id, she hit him with a string Furnunculus and walked back into the lab, completely and totally pleased with herself.  
  
She and Draco successfully avoided conversation that night, but were pleased to find that their potion was a success. The infected blood cells showed signs of suppression, and they were ready for a human trial.  
  
It was exactly one month after the night they summoned Selene. Draco and Ginny were to take Remus Lupin out to the cottage and wait for sunset. Before hand, though, they would inject the potion directly into his bloodstream. They would wait all night in the glade, where they would be protected, for signs of change. Professor Snape was more than happy to join them, as he was to supervise and judge the success.  
  
So, they changed into the robes bestowed upon them by the goddess herself, and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore was to announce their trial, solely for the purpose of showing off his top Potions students.  
  
"Students! If I could have you attention for a moment, breakfast will begin. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please come up here. Good. Now, I would like to announce the top potions students this year. They have been working diligently all term long to put together a potion for the annual European Potions Competition. They are going to borrow Professor Lupin for today, in hopes that their potion will aid him. Secrecy is all part of the game, I am afraid, but the nature of the substance created will be revealed upon competition dates. In the meantime, please keep these two students, as well as Professors Snape and Lupin in your thoughts and wish them the very best of luck." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Draco and Ginny silently soaked in the looks of appreciation they were receiving from their fellow students.  
  
Not only those kinds of looks were being sent their way, though. Ginny made careful note of those boys and girls that were feasting upon them with their eyes. If only Selene had given her a less revealing thing to wear, but, alas, it's all about respect, and if these clothes pleased the goddess, then they would be pleased to wear them.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The walk to the Grotto was silent. Draco and Ginny had still not said a single word to each other, and were being forced to spend the rest of the day together. What fun! Professor Snape looked upon his two students with distaste, honestly hating the fact that they refused to get along.  
  
Professor Lupin smiled sadly, nervous about what the night would bring.  
  
The day passed swiftly, and the two students went their separate ways. Ginny went down stream to watch the unicorns bathe, and Draco silently sat on the stone pedestal. The sun was always warm in the Grotto, and it was always springtime when a child bearing the mark of the goddess entered.  
  
The night approached, and Ginny and Draco injected the potion into the Professor's bloodstream as planned. Professor Snape, who was not protected from harm stayed back in the cottage, while the two students went into the night with their Professor following behind them. The moon rose overhead, and Lupin waited for the pain to come.  
  
It didn't.  
  
He looked to the full moon and smiled. It had been so long since the restlessness had left him.  
  
It was truly a beautiful thing, as Selene smiled down upon her two children, pleased that they could make an entire race of people feel completely normal. Ginny stared at the moon and knew what to do. She left Draco's side and again called the goddess to the earth. 


	10. FreeCell:Chapter 6

FreeCell Chapter 6  
Virginia Weasley fell to the ground with a thud. Draco Malfoy sprinted to her. He stood right on the stone platform right as the bright light enveloped the grotto. As it cleared, Selene gracefully glided to him. She was carrying Ginny, and she had a small smile on her face, "I am proud of you, Draco. You have come to help your comrade in her time of need. But do not fear, my boy, because she will wake soon. I have given some of my strength to revive her," she said. Almost as if she had heard her, Ginny woke up and smiled at the goddess. She then stood up.  
  
Severus Snape and Remus Lupin stood at the base of the stone platform with their mouths open in surprise. Selene walked down to them and smiled, "Who are you?" Snape managed to say. The woman was a beauty, towering at six feet.  
  
"I am no one in particular, Severus," she said to Snape, but then turned to Lupin, "You, are the little werewolf, are you not?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said and got to his knees.  
  
"Get up! No need to grovel before me, it was not I that saved you. It was my children. Bless them, and you for choosing them. I understand that they are in a little contest with the other magical schools in the area. Take it from me; they will have no problem winning. Virginia was wise to choose this subject." The two elder men only nodded and Selene dismissed herself to speak with Draco and Ginny.  
  
The three sorcerers, dressed in pale white and silver walked under the light of the moon toward the river. Draco and Ginny were situated on either side of the goddess, and speaking to her quietly.  
  
"Selene, thank you for the flowers. We might be able to win the competition now!" Ginny said, as she hugged the goddess gratefully.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Thank you for all of your help," Draco said and nodded curtly. Selene put on a wounded face and grabbed him into a hug. Eventually Draco smiled, actually glad and hugged her back.  
  
"You two have much growing to go. Never let go of this tie between you. It is very strong. I am proud of you, my children. Continue in your good work." Selene smiled and disappeared into the night sky. Draco and Ginny ignored each other and sat in an uncomfortable silence for a good ten minutes until Remus Lupin interrupted them.  
  
He grabbed Ginny into a huge hug and she giggled as he twirled her around, "Thank you so much, Gin! This means the world to me," he said when he stopped. Ginny felt the tears coming. It was times like this that she was proud to be a witch. Then he turned to Draco, "I am proud of you Draco. You have surpassed anything that I thought you would ever come to be. It pleases me that you have taken the mark of the Moon Goddess rather than that of the Dark Lord. Thank you for giving me my sanity back." Draco nodded and accepted a hug from his Professor before they headed back to the school for the night. They would be leaving early in the morning for their contest.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Virginia Weasley was genuinely happy. Here she was sitting across from her worst enemy- turned greatest adversary and next to her potions master on the way to France to go the International Potions Competition, and she couldn't wait. She was going to win this thing, and finally be recognized. Yeah, of course, she was Ginny Weasley, resident bitch at Hogwarts, but she wanted the world to know her.  
  
It was this ambition that scared her brother, Ron. He knew that she would have been better off in Slytherin, that's why he tried to ignore her. Bloody brothers. They dump you right when you need them. It didn't bother her, anymore, though. She didn't need him or Harry Potter. She didn't need anyone, and that was perfect for her.  
  
The carriage pulled into Beauxbatons' yard, and there were many students waiting for their arrival. The two students from Hogwarts had already gotten their schedules, and they knew they would only be here until tomorrow, so they decided to make the best of it.  
  
First off, the students who were competing were to set up their booths in the Great Hall by 11:00. From 11:30 - 2:00 would be the judging, and the winners would be announced at the Ball held that night. Of course, just to her luck, she was being forced to partner with Draco, as he was the only person in the place she knew, and she wanted to be there when they announced her name.  
  
The Great Hall was full of hustle and bustle, and people trying to get their booths set up before the deadline. When Ginny approached the designated place for she and Draco to set up their potion, she immediately got to work.  
  
"Virginia." A cold voice that sounded foreign to her ears rang pleasantly. She looked up, a frown screwed into her countenance.  
  
"What, Draco?" She said with malice in her voice. She hadn't heard him speak her name in so long, and she found that she loved the sound of it rolling off his tongue.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm setting up the booth."  
  
"Why are you putting it there? We are supposed to be over there." He said and pointed to the sign across the small aisle. It read 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students: Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley'. Ginny growled and floated her supplies across the aisle and began working again. Draco helped her, and in no time they were done.  
  
Eventually, after sitting for what seemed like hours, the judges came to see them. Draco and Ginny stood to the front of their presentation, ready to answer any questions.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Miss Weasley?" The judge said. The two students nodded, "I understand that you have created a potion to cure any werewolf of his ailment. Is this true? How does it work?"  
  
"Well, sir, we took into consideration the fact that all werewolves hate the moon. Upon realization of this, we decided to use a Moon Flower to make them become like the moon, rather than mourn it. We already have a successful human trial." The judge nodded his approval at Ginny's speech.  
  
"And how can I know this trial was truly successful?"  
  
"Take a look at the registered werewolves from today to about a week ago. Remus Lupin has passed a test and is no longer a registrar," Draco said. The judge smiled. He took some time to look around the booth marking down things on his clipboard before moving on. Professor Snape came up from behind the students, dismissing them to look at some of the potions made by other people. Ginny was slinking around a booth with two handsome French boys who had created an advanced, painless version of Polyjuice Potion while Draco was hanging around two adorable Italian girls that made an advanced Confundus Draught.  
  
The day ended slowly and at the end, Ginny found herself dreading the night. She and Draco hadn't hardly talked all day. He was too busy with those two bimbos to care about anything other than them, so she spent her time with those French boys. Ooh la la! That was fun!  
  
She hated dressing up like a girl. Her robes were one thing, but Dress Robes were completely different. They were a deep forest green, and reached down to her heels. Fred and George had bought them for her a couple of years back and this was her first time wearing them. They fit her perfectly, plunging a little at the neck. She wore a silver chain with a large diamond elegantly around her collar. It was her most cherished family heirloom.  
  
She tied back her hair, curling it into ringlets and letting fall around the top of her head. Two tendrils of hair framed her face perfectly. She put on minimal makeup, just a little eye shadow and mascara. If it weren't for her mother, and a pending guilty conscience she would have forgotten it all together.  
  
Ginny walked down he stairs to the Entrance Hall where she was supposed to meet Draco. He looked stunning, of course, in his black robes. He didn't slick back his hair, but left it hanging down into his eyes instead. Ginny smiled weakly, and he offered his arm. She slowly accepted it, and they headed into the Great Hall.  
  
Professor Severus Snape was standing by the opposite side of the hall looking at his pupils. They looked uncomfortable, he knew something had happened, and he also knew that they would dance to please him. He turned his head to the side and saw the gorgeous blue eyes of his wife. She was a teacher at Beauxbatons, and a lovely woman.  
  
"Emily, my dear, would you care to join me for a quick spin around the dance floor?"  
  
"Of course, dear, then I can give you the grand tour of the castle." She winked and he smiled, pulling her closer to him. So they would get off easy. It's not his fault that he only got to see his wife three times a year.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was stiffly walking to a table with Draco. They sat next to each other, silent. Ginny caught Snape in her eyes and saw him glaring at them. Draco must have seen it, too, because he grabbed her and led her to the dance floor without a word.  
  
The music was classical, to the dismay of many, but Ginny always loved ballroom dancing. She was surprisingly good, in fact, and she and Draco waltzed around the floor exceeding the efforts of the other couples. Ginny looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. The music quieted and eventually stopped.  
  
She still held him. Funny, she thought, how he can be such a prat and yet so desirable. Suddenly, without any warning, he kissed her. She kissed him back. This was full of passion, much more so than the last time. She pulled out and looked at his eyes. They were confused, lost.  
  
"Draco," she said, "Why did you do that?" She asked him.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, how about in general! We haven't talked in weeks. And we need to discuss something, only not here. Let's go outside." Ginny only nodded, because she was in a daze. She hadn't seen Draco take control in any situation that involved her. She had to admit, it was quite a turn on.  
  
He dragged her through corridors and into a broom closet. She leaned against the far wall with her arms across her chest, "Talk," she said.  
  
"Okay. Well... Let me see... What was the question again?"  
  
"You dragged me through this entire school, Draco! Speak! Or I'll leave!" Her arms were flailing. Draco grabbed one. He was surprisingly gentle. Ginny stopped moving. She leaned her face close to his and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Why is it that you make me feel this way, Weasley?" Draco said, collecting her lips one more time.  
  
"I have no idea, Malfoy," she said as she pulled out of it. She looked into his cool, gray eyes. He looked at her and smiled uncertainly.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"What do you want it to mean?"  
  
"Stop being difficult!"  
  
"I'm not being difficult! I'm not the one engaged to Pansy Parkinson!" Draco stood up abruptly. He grimaced.  
  
"You're right. We can't do this, Ginny. I-I don't know what to do. You're much better than fucking Parkinson!"  
  
"Am I?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around his tall frame. He nodded, "Am I better looking? Am I smarter? Am I a better kisser?" He nodded affirmatively to all three of her questions, and she smiled before kissing him soundly, "Let's not worry about this now, Draco. It can be our secret." She whispered against his mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco and Ginny walked back to the ball hand in hand. All frustration between them had been... worked out. It was getting late, and time to announce the winners. But, Draco and Ginny didn't care. They looked around for Snape, but he wasn't there. A slow waltz started up and Draco led Ginny to the floor. She smiled and followed him. They danced and danced, their moves matching perfectly. When the song ended, Draco smiled at her. It was a genuine smile. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her strongly.  
  
In the background, the announcement for the winning potion was made.  
  
Ginny smiled as the spotlight turned to them.  
A/N: Aww! How sweet! I am glad that I got that chapter out of the way! Smooth sailing from here, people! I am already starting on the next chapter!!  
  
Thank you to Nikki who still loves me no matter what!  
  
And, since my computer is stupid and won't let me review, I will leave reviews here! Basically, it's a list of all of the authors and stories I love: Kellyanne (Green and Gold), Davesmom (all of them!), Anise (Jewel of the Harem and Ginny and Draco Do America or Dude! Where's my Eye?), Lady Rhiyana (Unforgiven), Thatswhatyouthink (Anything. I Love her, and she knows it!), and, of course, Gambit Gurl Isis (The Devil Went Down to Hogsmeade and Forked Tongue)  
  
I love all of your fics, and if you want me to read any, just post them in the review!  
  
Reviewing would be REALLY nice ^_^' ! 


	11. FreeCell:Chapter 7

A/N: Hallo! Sorry for the long delay! Really, I am! I have had so much crap going on lately! I probably wont be done with the next chapter for a while. Definitly not by next weekend. Sorry in advance.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of my pals on Team 60! Good luck this weekend and I hope we win Phoenix!  
  
Everyone review to show your support! Say go Bionic Bulldogs!! Yay!  
  
Really. Do it. I dare you! (hint hint)  
FreeCell: Chapter 7  
Draco and Ginny sat calmly side by side next to each other on the Hogwarts Express. It was the day after they had won their contest and revolutionized the Wizarding World. In a few days, they would have their potion out for the public market. They had struck gold. Ginny couldn't help but be happy. She had made enough money to last a lifetime and help her family.  
  
Professor Snape had dozed off in the bench opposite them. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it. She looked to him. He jerked her into the hallway. There were only a few people on the train, mostly residents and visitors of Hogsmeade, and they had no problem finding an empty compartment.  
  
"Gin. We need to talk. We'll be at Hogwarts soon, and I want to get this all worked out," he said earnestly.  
  
"Draco? Are you being sensible? Oh my goodness, I feel faint!" Ginny giggled and held her hand to her forehead in mock drama.  
  
"I'm serious." He said, tapping his foot on the floor. This only made Ginny laugh even more, "What's gotten into you, anyhow?"  
  
"We just won the largest potions contest in Europe! I'm going to be rich! There won't be any more werewolves, and I've got you! What could be better? Everything's going perfectly!" she sighed in contentment.  
  
"I'm still engaged."  
  
"Oh, a minor detail," she said with a wave of her hand. Draco sighed and rubbed his head with his hands. This was going to be difficult.  
  
"Listen. I cannot get out of this engagement, Ginny. If I do, then my father will disown me. Lucius is ruthless."  
  
"Draco, you have just made enough money to last a lifetime! We will both get the patent, and there will be millions of galleons to split between us! Why do you need more money? Are you that greedy?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I am. What do you think everyone will say? 'Oh, there goes Draco Malfoy. His father left him in the cold. To think, a Malfoy, thrown out on the streets!'" Draco growled and then stomped away. Ginny sat there, helpless. Her good mood was squashed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gin!" Three happy voices came from the stairs of Hogwarts Castle. Ginny rolled her eyes, always unable to get away from Ron's friends. She had to smile, though. They were all so proud of her. She got out of the carriage and ran to meet them. They all caught her in a huge hug.  
  
"We're so proud of you, Gin! You did great!" Hermione said. Ron and Harry quickly agreed. Draco came up from behind them and scoffed.  
  
"Oh look! It's the Dream Team! Let's get all lovey-dovey because they're around!" He glared at Ginny before stalking off angrily. She turned red in the face and began stalking after him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" she screamed. They were in the Entrance Hall, and there were many people around. Most of them chose this time to scatter, but some thought the prospect of a bloodbath was all too exciting, and they stayed to watch the show.  
  
"What do you want, Virginia?" He yelled back at her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't think this is the time or the place to discuss this, Weasley!" Ginny's face went bright red. She stomped over to Draco and stood close to him, her eyes penetrating his.  
  
"Don't you dare get moody on me Malfoy! You act like a fucking girl sometimes with your mood swings! Now, if you'll get your pansy ass over here, we'll go somewhere and have a private conversation," she glared at the crowd surrounding them, "away from prying eyes." She turned quickly, her robes fanning out behind her. Draco followed behind her with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at her the entire way.  
  
She led him through the dungeons, and into Professor Snape's classroom. Then, she opened up the door for him to enter. He led the way into the small classroom, and Ginny sat down on a chair, her legs propped up on the table.  
  
"Talk, Draco, if that's what interests you," she said, and then began examining her fingernails.  
  
"Ginny, I have to tell you something, okay? Listen to me, and don't think that this is a waste of time. This is important, and I need to get this out into the open." He sat down in the chair next to Ginny's, trying earnestly to get her to drop her bad girl persona, "Ever since the Yule Ball in my fourth year, I have been engaged to Pansy Parkinson. It is stated in my father's will, that I may not break this engagement, or the entire fortune will be forfeited. Understand, Gin, that since I was old enough to walk, my father has been drilling the fact that I will be his heir into my head. When I was eight years old, I was taught to manage his bank accounts. I can't just walk out on this. It has been my life since I was born."  
  
"Draco, change isn't all bad. This money will double the money in your father's bank. You are too full of foolish pride to be yourself," Ginny said, sitting up and talking straight to his face.  
  
"I like you, Gin. You make me feel like myself. I don't want to end this, not when it's so new."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"What? I told you that I can't get out of this engagement-"  
  
"Then don't," Ginny put a sly smile onto her face. She got up and walked to the far wall. She gazed up and down the odds and ends. The ingredients were always interesting to look at, especially, when you were trying to act mysterious, as Ginny was.  
  
"What are you proposing, Miss Weasley?" Draco said. He, too, was wearing that creepy smile, and it made Ginny laugh.  
  
"I'm sure going to miss this place... I wonder if Snape will let us do some independent research here for the rest of the year," Ginny winked at him. His smile grew broader.  
  
"I think that you might have something there, Virginia."  
  
"How many times have I told you, Draco? Don't call me - " she was interrupted. His lips had softly brushed hers.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley. You talk too much," Ginny laughed before pulling him to her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ginny was heading for her potions class. It was the first day of class for her since the competition, and she was the talk of the school. Her parents had congratulated her, along with her brothers, and the students merely looked on her with respect.  
  
As usual, she sat in the front, so she didn't miss any of Snape's lecture. She got there first, however, and Snape was alone. Ginny looked around, confused.  
  
"Ah, Miss Weasley. Right on time. Unfortunately, I have cancelled class for today. I have a visitor coming, from France, and I do not wish to be disturbed." Ginny smiled at him. Of course, his wife was coming into town today. How could she have forgotten?  
  
"Right! Sorry, Professor! I'll just be going, then!"  
  
"Ginny! I received this in the mail today. I thought you might be interested in reading it. Off I go, then! You and Draco are invited to come and dine with my wife and I tonight if you wish," Ginny accepted the letter and his invitation. He left the room with a flourish.  
  
Carefully, she opened the envelope. Her eyes grew wide in her head, and she couldn't conceal her smile. This, she had to tell Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table calmly eating his lunch. Or, at least he would have been if he hadn't suddenly sprouted two more arms, legs, and another head. You see, Pansy Parkinson had decided it was time for her to 'claim her man' and keep Draco to herself. Draco was doing his best to look composed, and calm.  
  
Ginny Weasley entered the Great Hall with determination. She had a quick stride in her step as she headed toward the Slytherin table. She scoped out her target and sat across from the four-armed, four-legged, two-headed Draco Malfoy. It took all of her determination to keep from laughing at the atrocity that had fastened itself to him. Her eyes gleamed maliciously and Draco scowled at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, his voice full of malice. Ginny smirked and looked at the rest of the students at the table. They were all staring at her with the same malevolence. She turned a glare of her own on them and they went back to their food. Not even Slytherins could stand up to Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I've just been to Professor Snape's office. I think you should read this," Ginny said, winking. She handed the parchment to him and he smirked, "Oh, Parkinson? You shouldn't cling to people like that. It makes you look even more like the dog you are," Ginny smiled and walked away. She had a small amount of time, so she went out to the lake to relax and think over the day.  
  
Okay, so the day wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good. She and Draco would be eating with Professor Snape and his wife tonight, and they would finally get to celebrate their victory the way that she wanted to: away from noise. It would probably be the Three Broomsticks, but hey! That's better than a noisy Hall.  
  
There was the sound of crunching snow behind her. Ginny mentally groaned. Who could that be? Why did they insist on ruining her thinking? A pair of warm arms encircled her and she laughed.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny into his invisibility cloak. She turned around and fell into his arms, "Did you read it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! Can you believe it? Hawaii in the summer! Sand, sun, surfer babes..." Draco stopped at Ginny's light smack.  
  
"We're going to the World-Wide competition! That's so exciting! I can't wait!" Ginny was smiling broadly, and Draco couldn't laugh at how juvenile she was when she was in this mood. He gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I take it from what you wrote on the bottom of your letter that we are eating with Snape tonight?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, "Leave it to you to commit me to things!" Ginny pulled back from him and into his eyes.  
  
"What else would you have me for? Well, Draco, I have to get to Care of Magical Creatures. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven!" he nodded and reluctantly let her go. She winked at him and ran off to Hagrid's hut.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco walked through the dungeons toward the Slytherin Common Room. He found the statue and entered. Inside there were many people from his year. It was their turn for Potions, and Professor Snape had taken the day off, so they were all relaxing in front of the fire or in dark corners. He sat down in one of the dark green chairs, and tried to sleep.  
  
"Draco, dear, what are you doing over there all by your lonesome?" a sickeningly sweet voice rang unpleasantly in Draco's ears.  
  
"Sleeping, Parkinson. You should try the same thing. Maybe with some beauty sleep, your pug face would contort into something worth looking at." Pansy chuckled and climbed onto his lap.  
  
"So, Draco, what are we going to do tonight? Maybe we could sneak up to the Astronomy Tower..." her voice had dropped low and husky. Draco suppressed a groan.  
  
"Actually, I was going to go and celebrate with Professor Snape and his wife."  
  
"That Weasley girl will be there, won't she?" Pansy said. Her voice was growing darker and darker. Draco nodded, "Well, her family's full of trash. I don't know why you even bother. She better not touch you, or I'll... I'll..."  
  
"You're afraid of her. You won't do anything," Draco said, standing up. Pansy fell to the floor in a heap. He stalked out of the common room. It felt too cramped in there.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny was sitting in Selene's Grotto. Her Care of Magical Creatures class had ended early, all of her classes for the day were finished, she had nothing better to do, and she didn't feel like going to Gryffindor Tower. The unicorns were grazing on the flowers today. She sat quietly on the stone platform, watching them. They were so beautiful. Their manes flowed out behind them, blowing in the slight wind.  
  
Draco walked up behind her. She was watching some unicorns. He slowly reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned around and smiled. Draco sat next to her in a comfortable silence. Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why did you come here for, Draco?" She asked him.  
  
"Common Room was too boring. I've never seen this place in the daytime. It's actually quite pretty."  
  
"Yeah. See those unicorns over there? I've been watching them grow up since they were first born. They're so graceful," Draco nodded his agreement and smiled down at Ginny. She was even more graceful than the most beautiful unicorn. She looked up at him and smiled in turn.  
  
For a while, everything was perfect. But, not all things can last forever. 


	12. FreeCell:Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, sorry, y'all, I really didn't mean to take this long to update. Really. But, I figured that because I was going to be traveling every weekend for a month that I would wait until after Robotics season.. Then I had a C in Chemistry, so I decided to wait until school got out. That was Tuesday. It took a while to re-write and transcribe it, but here goes! I hope you like it! (Almost done!)  
  
Now that I have told you my entire life story, we can begin!  
  
FreeCell: Chapter 8 Love Angel  
  
Ginny Weasley ran through the think Forbidden Forest with a feeling of dread upon her shoulders. Selene was being summoned. She could sense it. But Draco never summoned her unless there was something desperately wrong happening. She ran through the trees, smacking branches away with her arms, careful not to trip on upturned roots. She found the entrance to the Grotto just in time to see the Goddess reach the ground on the large stone pedestal.  
  
Draco Malfoy kneeled in front of Selene with a heavy heart. The news of his initiation had arrived today, and he was to become a Death Eater in less that two weeks. What was he supposed to do? Work for some crazy madman that was bent on world domination? Granted, world domination always seemed like the ideal plan, but why would he want to work with someone that is set on running the world alone. There was nothing in it for him but a life of terrorism, torture and slavery. He kneeled, with his eyes on the cold stone floor of the platform, waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"What is it that you desire, my Child?" The calm, clear voice of the Moon Goddess reached Draco's ears. Slowly he looked up. Selene's face was stone cold; her eyes were full of concern.  
  
"My Lady, my father wishes that I become a Death Eater. I don't feel that I can do it."  
  
"Draco, the Dark Mark won't take you. If you are charmed for it to appear on your body, nothing will happen. My mark rejects any other."  
  
"If I go to an initiation and the Mark rejects me, then I will be killed. My father is a ruthless person and he doesn't take well to public humiliation. I will become disowned and I will lose my life."  
  
"Draco, my child, do not be afraid. Go to your initiation. Let the Mark reject you. I will be there in the end to watch over you. Maybe if you are disowned and you have less money, there will be a wider window of opportunity for you. Remember that money does not cause happiness and that you need to find happiness for yourself. I have an inkling that your father's money is not what makes you happy." Selene smiled, "Go on back to your dormitory, boy. Live your life on your terms, not those of a father bent on ruling the life of his son." With that she disappeared.  
  
Ginny had witnessed and heard the entire meeting. She found it unusual that Selene would send him to the initiation, and decided to secretly talk to her about it later. She watched Draco solemnly rise to his feet and exit the Grotto. She did her best to hide herself, and she succeeded enough to evade his sight.  
  
If only she could be so lucky as to go completely unnoticed.  
  
"Young Virginia. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?" Selene said from behind her. Ginny turned around and was surprised to find the Goddess sitting next to her.  
  
"Just out for a midnight stroll," Ginny said nonchalantly, "You know, just enjoying the breeze and scenery of the dark.. Cold.. Scary forest."  
  
"You followed Mr. Malfoy out here, did you not?" Selene asked. Ginny only nodded and looked at her feet, "What is it that you desire to speak to me about, my daughter?"  
  
"Selene, you can't send Draco out there. It could cause large amounts of problems. He can't go in there blind."  
  
"Virginia, you forget that I can see both into the past and into the future. Draco will go to his Death Eater meeting and he will be initiated. There is nothing that I can do about it." Ginny was at a loss for words. What was she to do if even Selene couldn't help him? She looked into the knowing eyes of the Moon Goddess and made her decision.  
  
"You know what I must do, Selene. Please forgive me." She said. Selene nodded sadly and Ginny left the Grotto, never to return.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny never told Draco that she had seen him with Selene that night, nor did she tell him that she herself had a conference with the Goddess. Draco, in turn, told her nothing of the meeting, and nothing of his initiation. His manner turned more and more undignified. He began lashing out at younger students, at his professors, and even at Ginny. She was beginning to be fed up. Of course, she knew what he was going through, even though she wasn't supposed to. She held a tiny bit of sympathy for him, but she knew that he was reacting to something that he shouldn't.  
  
Ginny was stalking down the hall in her usual way. This included glaring at younger students, and scaring them out of their wits. Inside she was chuckling at the scene she made. Here she was, a petit redhead, scaring the daylights out of people that were gigantic compared to her. Her small, 5'4" frame was nothing compared to the 6'3" frame of her brother Ron, and even Harry, who was barely six feet tall, and secretly they were both terrified of what she would do to them.  
  
Suddenly a slightly taller girl stood in her path with a smug smile on her face. This girl had long blonde hair and very deep blue eyes. She was gorgeous, but she definitely had a sour attitude.  
  
"What do you think you're doing little Weasel?" She said, careful to emphasize her superiority.  
  
"Not much, Parkinson. May I help you?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah. You can move out of my way." She said. Ginny smiled, curtseyed and stepped over to the side of the hallway. Before she knew it she was sprawled flat on her back, and Pansy was laughing. The elder of the two girls stepped daintily over Ginny's crumpled form. Ginny moved quickly, and grabbed Pansy's ankle. The blonde hit the ground with a smack, and reached into her robes for her wand. Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Looking for something Parkinson?" She said smugly and twiddled a small piece of wood in her hand. The girl dropped her jaw in disbelief. Ginny laughed again, "Don't mess with me, you got that? I can take you anytime, anywhere. You're too sheltered, too pampered. You should just go back on display back where you belong. Collecting dust." Ginny straightened her robes, walked some distance away, threw Pansy her wand, and went into the Potions room.  
  
At about this point in time, the school term was about to end. Draco's initiation was going to take place in a week, and Ginny had to do some mental preparation. She knew she'd be hearing about it for weeks after the incident, and she knew their relationship was on the line. There wasn't anything she could do. Support was all she could give in the meantime. Ginny had found snippets of information, and she had discovered that the ceremony would take place on the following Monday (it was Saturday), and the port key would be a copy of Hogwarts: A History. All she had to do now was wait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The night of the ceremony came quickly and Ginny found herself a nervous wreck. She could only imagine what was happening with Draco at this time. She donned Harry's Invisibility Cloak (she had stolen it without his knowing) and headed into the Slytherin Common Room. There was hardly anyone present; she assumed it was because they were at the ceremony. If she hurried, she would still make it undetected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the circle in his darkest, finest robes. His hood was covering his face. He stared emotionless into the mass of people. It wouldn't take long, and he would finally be rid of the entire thing. He quickly found his father, who silently acknowledged his presence, and took his place next to his parents. They were waiting for something, and it didn't take long until they saw just exactly what they had to do.  
  
Lord Voldemort apparated into the center of the circle, his robes a deep, deep red. His hood was down, and his red eyes made Draco shrink back in disgust. He was slightly unaware that he was shaking from head to toe. The Dark Lord smirked and called his Death Eaters to attention.  
  
"My humble servants. I am pleased to see you gathered here. We have been brought together this evening for a very specific reason. It is time for two young people to be added to our number. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson will be receiving their marks tonight." The Dark Lord smiled. It was a sadistic, frightening smile. Tom Riddle was a mere remnant of his old self. Without a word, Draco and Pansy stepped forward. Voldemort smiled sweetly at the young girl and approached her with purpose.  
  
"Are you prepared, my dear to receive the Mark of my followers?" He asked kindly to her. She nodded yes and bowed lowly to him. He smirked and raised his arm to her inner forearm, "Mosmordre!" He shouted. A green light came from the tip of his wand. Pansy's face went pale and she screamed a horrible scream. The Dark Mark slowly appeared onto her skin. She fell to the floor of the forest, convulsing. Voldemort glared darkly at her. Upset that he had been sent such a weakling. He angrily stepped over her toward Draco.  
  
"Young Master Malfoy. I have waited a long time for you to become one of my circle. This is truly a happy day. Do you willingly receive this mark?" Draco stared at him, straight in the face, refusing to show cowardice and nodded solemnly. The Dark Lord smiled and rolled up the sleeve of Draco's cloak. He said the curse, never taking his eyes from Draco's. The boy's face remained stoic until the wand had been removed from his arm. When he looked down there was a skull, hideous in its simplicity, with a snake crawling from its mouth. It was the most disturbing thing Draco had ever seen. The Voldemort smiled at Draco's courage. Hardly, in all of his years of initiations, had he seen anyone withstand the spell of the Mark as Draco had, with complete and utter self- control. He knew that Draco was one to become great.  
  
"I have an announcement to make to all of you." Voldemort proceeded, "My newest and youngest children are to be engaged to be married. They are bound now, by the mark, and thus, by magical decree." The entire procession erupted into cheers. Draco plastered a false smile onto his face and pretended to be having a lovely time. Pansy was grinning from ear to ear beside him. It was official. He would never be rid of her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco crawled into his four-poster that night, exhausted from what he had just experienced. He drew the curtains around him and was met with a familiar sight. There, on the bed, was himself, sleeping peacefully. Well, maybe not exactly peacefully, and maybe her wasn't exactly sleeping, but a simple spell could fix it. "Ennervate." He said to the sleeping form in front of him. Two silver-gray eyes stared back at his own, puzzled.  
  
"Who the-" the Draco on the bed started. He was interrupted with the other boy's lips on his own. Unexpectedly Draco fell into the kiss, and began to tangle his fingers into the long, long hair of his intruder. When he broke the kiss, two chocolate brown eyes were staring back at him, a mischievous glint evident in them.  
  
"Ginny. Tell me you didn't." He said. She looked back at him and shrugged.  
  
"Didn't what?" She asked.  
  
"What were you doing, looking like me?" He asked her back suspiciously.  
  
"Remember those really nice French boys at the potions competition? Well, they gave me this Polyjuice potion. Really potent stuff. Tastes like cherries." She said. Draco kept eyeing her with a suspicious look on her face. Ginny smiled. She knew she couldn't hide it forever, but at least she could butter him up first. It would sure make things go a lot easier. She grabbed him by his nose and pulled his lips to hers. Draco, on the other hand had another plan. While he was kissing her, he pulled off the deep black robe. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. Then he looked at her forearm.  
  
His face went pale.  
  
"Virginia Anne Weasley! What the bloody hell have you done? They're going to fucking kill you! Do you understand that? Once they find out about you being in the line with Selene, you are dead."  
  
"Draco, don't yell. Listen to me. Selene removed her mark. I asked her to. I saw you that day in the Grotto. If you think that you can hide this type of thing from me, Draco Malfoy, you're wrong. You were acting like some kind of troll with PMS. You practically killed everything in your path. Of course I knew something was wrong. I wouldn't let your father do something like this to you. I just couldn't." Draco's face fell. What she did was an extraordinary thing. It was a completely selfless act, and he knew that he should be forever in debt to her for it. He pulled her close to him and buried his face into her auburn hair.  
  
He then did something that he had never done in front of another human being.  
  
He cried.  
  
Ginny hugged him back and laid him down into the bed. She pulled the covers over both of them. He calmed down a little. Ginny kissed him on the temple. He opened his eyes. They were strangely serene and serious.  
  
"Ginny. Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me. I appreciate it." She smiled and turned around. She rested in his embrace, content to have someone to care for, "Ginny. There's something that I have to tell you." He said. She nodded, unable to bring herself to say anything, the exhaustion taking over her body, "Ginny, I love you." He said and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes popped wide open. She was unable to sleep. Had he said what she thought he said? Did he really love her? It had to be the effect of the whole Death Eater thing. What else could it be? He couldn't be telling the truth. Ginny waited until Draco's breathing had become regular and she left him alone in his bed.  
  
She had to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The year was coming to an end. All of the finals had been taken and the students were sitting together at the end of the year feast. It had been three days since Draco had told Ginny that he loved her, and it had been three days since he had seen her. She spent a lot of her time in the Common Room, skipping meals, only eating after hours. Today was no exception. She claimed sick and returned to her bed as soon as everybody had left. Draco didn't know what to do. Pansy had been more clingy than usual, and Ginny had surely been avoiding him. Had he done something wrong? He didn't know. The feast drew to a close and Draco made his way up to his dormitory alone.  
  
Ginny left her room that night and made her way slowly to the cove that was at the entrance of Selene's Grotto. She waded into the water until it was about two feet deep and she called out to the moon.  
  
"Selene! If you are out there, please hear me! Watch over Draco for me! Make sure he's okay!" She would have continued, but there was a bright white light that flashed in front of her eyes. The Moon Goddess stepped onto the lake and stood in front of her, towering over Ginny, like a giant.  
  
"What is it Virginia? What is it that you desire?" Selene asked in a peaceful tone.  
  
Ginny had tears streaming steadily down her face, "Watch him. Please. Take care of him. I have to go. Treat him like you did when it was only me. Please?" Ginny was begging now.  
  
"What is wrong with you, my child?" Selene asked.  
  
"It hurts so much, Lady. It hurts so much. The tears won't stop and the pain won't stop and I can't stay here. I can't be with you anymore. You were my first real friend. You were a mother to me. What will I do without you?"  
  
"You do not need me anymore, child, not as long as you have Draco. You two stick together. You'll see. Everything will work out to be just fine."  
  
"I am leaving, Selene. Tell Draco I said goodbye for me. Maybe you and I will cross paths again." Ginny smiled and stepped backwards from the Goddess. Tears were still pouring, hot, from her eyes.  
  
The next day she boarded the platform at Hogsmeade Station and made sure to stay out of Draco's way.  
  
She looked back at Hogwarts, almost happy that she would never return.  
  
A/N: Alright! There are a few more chapters left! Almost done! Hope you all liked it! Please review! I'd love any suggestions! Again, sorry if I took too long to update! 


	13. FreeCell:Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Darcel ( Lucias Dream ) Who so thoughtfully thought of my Robotics team and wished us well! haha! Thank you for that!!  
  
On with the show!!  
  
FreeCell: Chapter 9  
  
Ginny stretched in her champagne colored, satin sheets and sleepily stumbled out of her four-poster bed. She quickly stepped into the shower and soaked up the hot water. After she had washed herself, she walked over to the mirror and wiped away the steam. She looked at her face. It was staring glumly back at her.  
  
In fact, it had been a lot like that lately.  
  
Ever since she transferred schools.  
  
At the end of last year, Ginny ran away from Hogwarts, claimed her prize money from the national competition (Draco represented them both) and from the patent, and signed up for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was now a sixth year in a new school, and no longer the resident evil.  
  
She knew that it hurt more to leave than to stay, but she knew that it would be soon that Draco and Pansy were to be dating, and she couldn't even begin to try to comprehend how she would feel if the boy she loved, and the boy that loved her back was with another girl. It was fun while it lasted, but it was only a fling, and they only last so long. Eventually all good things run their course, and Ginny's relationship with Draco, as good as it was, was overdue for its end.  
  
Ginny got herself dressed and went to the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Today was a special day. Today was the day that Ginny had been dreading for the longest time. It was the date for the Potions competition, and according to Ron, Draco was going to be there. Even without Ron's correspondence, Madame Maxime had already informed her, and instructed her to take the "English boy from Hogwarts" around for the weekend. This involved a trip to the nearby wizarding town and through the school.  
  
Draco walked into the Hall with his head held high. Ginny couldn't bear to look at him. She knew that he would see her eventually, but there wasn't much she could do about that. The Headmistress walked to the front of the Hall and announced companions to those who were at the competition alone. When Ginny's name was called, Draco's head snapped to attention.  
  
Ginny meekly walked to the front of the Great Hall and stood next to Draco. She could feel his eyes boring into hers. It only made her more nervous.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where were you, Virginia?" The stone cold voice of Draco Malfoy rang through her ears. Ginny had taken Draco out by the lake in an attempt to avoid the embarrassment of a public confrontation.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ginny. My name is Ginny. What the hell's wrong with you Draco? You've known me long enough to know that I hate the name Virginia!" Ginny was yelling now. She knew it was stupid to do so, but she was so wrapped up in avoiding the question that any confrontations were welcome.  
  
"Stop it. Just answer the damned question already. Where did you go?"  
  
"Look around you, Malfoy. I was right here! I don't just go to schools on certain days throughout the year, I definitely didn't come just to see you." Ginny yelled and accentuated her sentence by tapping Draco in the head with her index finger. Draco grabbed it.  
  
"Why?" He asked. It was a question that she did not know the answer to. His voice was no more than a whisper, and he held her hand delicately. Ginny's eyes began to sting. Draco watched them intently.  
  
"Because. I needed to get away. You weren't supposed to fall in love with me Draco. That wasn't in the plan. We were just having fun. Weren't we?"  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"If you wouldn't have said anything, I could be home right now! If it weren't for you, I could be able to see my brother everyday, I could be able to scare the daylights out of the first years, and I could be on the Potions team! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be such a wreck! You ruined everything, Draco. You fucked me over." Ginny slumped to the ground and let the tears go. Draco went red with fury.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? You think that I want to feel this way? Dammit, Weasley, I didn't mean to fall in love with you! It was you that tripped me! I have never felt anything for anyone, and you changed that. I hate you, but then again, I can't help but feel eternally grateful for you. It's not everyday that I'd find a girl that would snog Pansy Parkinson at a Death Eater initiation for me." Draco said, with a tiny chuckle. Ginny cringed. She hadn't told anyone that, but Voldemort insisted, and frankly, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.  
  
"Not only that, but it's not every day that I'd find a girl that would take the Dark Mark for me, and receive it from the man of her worst nightmares. You faced your fears for me. You can't tell me that you don't feel anything." Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"I don't feel anything. I did it because you deserve better than to be a servant of your father. Selene can help you so much, and you need to stay in her care. You weren't ready for the Dark Mark." With that Ginny got up and led Draco to the group of students that were gathering to go to town.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The streets were all hustle and bustle. Ginny and Draco walked side by side in an uncomfortable silence through the masses of people. They stopped at random stores, ones that sold robes, jokes, candies, Quidditch memorabilia, etc. It wasn't that different from a trip to Diagon Alley, and Ginny only really had one place that she felt she needed to visit.  
  
At the far corner of the town, there was a small pet shop that held the most curious selection of animals imaginable. Ginny stepped in, not caring whether Draco followed her or not, and walked right up to her favorite of all of them. It was a small kitten. Ginny smiled when she saw it and heard its small mew. She put her hand around it and picked it up to her face. It began to purr loudly and Ginny chuckled.  
  
"What is that you have there, Weasley?" Draco asked from behind Ginny.  
  
"It's a kitten, Malfoy, what did you think it was? A goblin?" She retorted. Draco scoffed and picked the little ball of fluff out of Ginny's hands. It mewed softly and snuggled up to his face. Draco chuckled, "What an adorable little bugger," he said and handed it back to Ginny. She put the kitten back into the cage and began to walk out of the store.  
  
"Why don't you buy it, Ginny? You seem to admire the little thing."  
  
"I don't keep any extra money with me. If you haven't noticed, I haven't bought a single thing today." Ginny replied and the conversation was dropped. The two teenagers walked back to the school, and Ginny went to her bed. It was near lunchtime, but it was too much of an emotionally draining day for her to stay awake any further.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Draco stayed for another day, he had one come in second place for his potion, and Ginny silently thought that he would have fared better with her help. When the visiting students were to depart, Madame Maxime called the entire student population to the Grounds to wish them a happy trip. Ginny didn't feel like doing so, so instead she went to her bed and tried to fall asleep.  
  
She would have made it, if it weren't for that annoying hissing sound coming from the top of her bed.  
  
She looked up to see a little ball of fluff peeking out of a silver and green box. Ginny laughed and picked up the small kitten. Draco really was a good person.  
  
She leapt out of her bed and ran down the halls to the front lawn just in time for the visitors to be getting into their carriages. Ginny felt her stomach drop. She had to hurry.  
  
"DRACO!" She yelled to the mass of people. Her voice was magically magnified due to a "sonorus" charm. Everything stopped. All of the carriages ceased movement and all conversations ended. A boy poked his head out of a carriage that was about to take off. He slowly smiled. Ginny raced to him. Draco got out of his carriage and dragged Ginny to the side of the lake. All of the others behind them, including a very amused Professor Snape were upset to find that the two students went out of sight.  
  
Draco stopped Ginny in a cove not far from the Beauxbatons Garden. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Draco. For everything. I.. I really appreciate you and everything that you have done for me." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Gin. Think nothing of it. It was the least I could do for what you have done for me."  
  
"Tell Selene hello for me, will you? Make sure you stay out of trouble." Ginny smiled and reached up to stroke Draco's loose hair. She yanked as hard as she could and grabbed some strands loose, "For your Death Eater meetings. Don't suspect I can go in as me. Don't expect old Voldy to last much longer anyway."  
  
"Ginny, are you-"  
  
"Don't worry about me Draco. I can take care of myself. Hell, if I can stand up to you, the big, bad Dark Lord's no skin off my back." Ginny chuckled and looked into Draco's silver eyes. Her own were starting to become teary, "I'll miss you, Malfoy. It was fun. The best time of my life. If you ever decide to forget your father and dump that Parkinson bitch, you know where to find me!" Ginny laughed. The tears were flowing now. Draco wiped them away and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I really do love you, Gin. I would give anything to be with you." He said against her mouth.  
  
"Go. You know you can't promise anything. You know that you wouldn't give up your title for me. Don't kid yourself." Ginny forced a smile and walked a short ways away, "You better get back, Severus will be looking for you. Goodbye Draco." The boy nodded and walked past her. A few steps away he stopped and turned back.  
  
"Our little secret, right?" He said, jokingly.  
  
"Well, you know, one day I might just settle down and write a book about it. Althea could help." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"Althea?"  
  
"My new cat." Ginny said.  
  
Draco walked on.  
  
It would be years before Ginny ever saw him again.  
  
And that, dear readers, is how Virginia Anne Weasley, became the proud owner of her cat, Althea.  
  
Surprisingly, Althea had taken a liking to a new Muggle computer that Ginny bought.  
  
A smart cat, that Althea.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay, I am having internet problems due to the fact that we re-floored our entire house.. 


	14. FreeCell:Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
So, as I sit here, watching my cat, no longer a kitten, attack my new computer, I can't help but think of what Draco is doing now. He really was a good person, and I was proud to go to numerous Death Eater meetings as him, although Voldemort was killed at the end of that same year.  
  
I remember the last battle. I was wearing a pair of deep black robes that I stole from Draco's closet at Hogwarts, and trying not to cause too much trouble. I, of course, was on the light side, and was against any type of Dark movement. The lawns of Hogwarts were covered with the bodies of wizards. There were many casualties. At one point Lucius called all of the Death Eaters together for a final confrontation.  
  
That's when I saw him.  
  
Or, rather, her.  
  
Kneeling next to Dumbledore and Harry Potter was a small girl with bright red hair. I smirked at her and she winked.  
  
That was the time that I really felt it.  
  
I feel so sorry that I didn't tell him when I had the chance. After Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were killed, I was spared. In fact, I was the only one left. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I sprinted deep into the forest and stopped at the cove that guarded the entrance to Selene's Grotto. The moon was high in the sky. There was a rustling of leaves and a girl stepped out. I smiled. She sneered.  
  
"Really, Weasley, get the goofy look off of your face. I have a reputation to keep, and if you go around smiling like that it might just be shot." She said. It was the funniest thing to see Draco Malfoy as me, and trying to talk condescendingly, as though he were taller, even though I had a good six inch height advantage on him.  
  
"Thank you again, Draco. I'm proud of you." I said.  
  
He nodded. I turned to leave.  
  
"Gin, you have to come up with an excuse for saving poor, old Draco Malfoy. You know that, right? Ronald was bent on killing all of the Death Eaters."  
  
I nodded and ran.  
  
After that I went into my old school and finished out my seventh year. I didn't ever go back home. In fact, this is my explanation to all of my family. And my explanation to Draco.  
  
I said that it was years since Ginny saw Draco. Well, it's true. Ginny saw Ginny.  
  
When I saw Draco fighting for the side of good, and when he saved my life, I knew that I loved him.  
  
If only I had the nerve to tell him.  
  
Life is full of 'if only's. My life is definitely no exception. My only advice to all of those who have experienced real love is to grasp it and never let go of it. It's such a lovely thing. You don't want to be like I am, and have a life of regrets. Its like that Muggle Game, FreeCell, you concentrate on the big picture, and don't be afraid to take a chance, and eventually your cards will be in the right order and you'll win.  
  
And if my life had to be an example to all of you out there, then I would say its worth it if at least one person who reads this book is helped and begins to live their life.  
  
You only get one chance. One life. If you want it, you'll never have a second chance to go and get it.  
  
In life, there is no undo button.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the end of the book. But, that's not the end of the story! Don't worry, I would never leave you hangin'!!  
  
Good Luck to my dear friend and Beta Nikki, and my surrogate Beta, Christopher! I hope you guys kick ass at Nationals!!  
  
And thanks to them for helping me Write/Edit this story! 


	15. The End

"I do."  
  
Those were the two words that haunted him day by day. Those were the two words that bound him to his fate. In a matter of hours, he would be entering the large Muggle church and repeating those words to the most vile woman in the world.  
  
Draco stalked angrily down Diagon Alley. Everywhere there were women whispering about him and holding Ginny's book in their hands. Earlier, one even took it upon herself to 'punish' Draco for what he had done to Ginny. He cringed at the thought. Draco walked to the window of Flourish and Blotts. There was a large display of copies of FreeCell. How Draco wanted to waltz right in there and burn every last one.  
  
Of course, he wasn't upset that Ginny had written it. It was the reaction of the people that bothered him. Draco wasn't one of the nicest men in the wizarding world, and her book had exposed him. It had exposed the man that only a few intimate friends knew about.  
  
If only Ginny knew exactly which friends those were.  
  
He sighed in defeat. She was probably halfway to America right now, and he was soon to be a married man. He walked to the nearest bench and sat down. Snow had begun to fall around him. He cradled his face in his hands. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it seemed selfish of him to try and take her back now.  
  
"She's going to be on live television in approximately 12 hours and thirty six minutes. Of course, then you've got to add time for the flight and time zone changes. If you leave with three hours you should make it to the studio on time." A calm yet confident voice spoke beside him. Draco looked up and glanced at the person sitting next to him. Hermione Granger ignored him and read from her copy of Ginny's book.  
  
"What?" He said, unable to take in everything she just said.  
  
"You heard me, Draco. Of course, I've just come to fetch you to the church. You're going to be late if you sit here sulking all night, you know." Hermione smiled slightly. Draco got up and offered his arm to her.  
  
Only a few people knew the real him. Unfortunately those people were what he used to call his enemies. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were close friends. It was difficult to understand why, because Draco had hated them all through Hogwarts, and had no intention of changing his mind. Ever.  
  
But, sometimes things change. For example, after he had seen Ginny, or rather, himself at the entrance to Selene's Grotto he had run off to find somewhere to hide until he became himself again. He had almost reached freedom when Granger grabbed him into a huge hug. The brown haired girl kept hugging him and hugging him until it happened. He became himself again right when Harry and Ron were about to join in.  
  
After a lot of questioning, Draco was accepted and became close friends with the other three. They didn't see eye to eye on everything, and Draco would never tell them about Ginny, or that mysterious mark on his left forearm, but they liked him anyway, and they could get along.  
  
They helped tremendously when it came to Parkinson. She couldn't stand any of them, and none of them, including Draco, could stand her. Draco hated the fact that she had survived through the war. She was dark target number one on his list, but she had escaped unharmed. This was due to her tremendous talent of hiding whenever she was needed for fighting. She had spent the entire final battle hiding in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Draco was happy to have friends, though, and wouldn't trade them for anything. He and Hermione walked through Muggle London, and Draco winced at each bookstore they passed. Her novel was everywhere. He would never escape it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco stood beside the altar of the large church, feeling sick. His throat had clenched and his stomach was in knots. Harry, who was posing as his best man was trying to calm him, but to no avail. The couples of the wedding participants began their procession to the front of the church. Hermione watched Draco, and he watched her. She smiled slightly and walked up to give him a quick hug. She grabbed something from underneath her bouquet and stuck it in Draco's tuxedo. She leaned up and whispered softly in his ear, "Now's a better time than ever. Do not be afraid to live, boy."  
  
Draco opened his eyes in shock. Hermione only smiled.  
  
All the attention of the church focused to the back of the room. Pansy Parkinson walked in slowly, wearing a long, flowing white dress. Draco stood there, his mouth dry. What was he going to do? He took her hand when she offered it and faced the preacher.  
  
"I do."  
  
He had said it. Those two words that pained him so much. He looked at Hermione's glistening eyes before leaning in to kiss his bride. Pansy was eager to accept his devotion. It was a chaste kiss. Draco looked into the woman's eyes. There was evidence of a smirk there. He had always wanted a Slytherin bride, and now he had one. Why did it feel so bad? Why did it make him feel so depressed. He was jolted awake by a tugging on his sleeve. Draco turned around and saw Harry looking at him solemnly.  
  
"What's it going to be then, eh?" He asked.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's it going to be then, eh?"  
  
The words tied in perfectly with the rest of the book, a perfect theme. Virginia looked up from her copy of A Clockwork Orange and sighed. She had no idea why she had agreed to this interview in the first place. Some Muggle woman named Oprah Winfrey had decided to host her on her talk show.  
  
It was good publicity, and it would certainly help her monetary situation. Not that she needed it. She couldn't help it if she wanted to take the limelight, even it if was because she wrote a book about her life.  
  
"We'd like to welcome to the show today, a young woman with extraordinary talent," The host announced to her audience. Ginny walked onto the stage meekly, and waved slightly to the members of the crowd, "Miss Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Hello." Virginia said to Oprah and smiled. She was nervous, but nobody had to know that, did they?  
  
"Tell us about your book, Miss Weasley. How did you ever come up with a story such as this?"  
  
"I based my book on personal experiences. The main character, Ginny, is merely a portrait of myself."  
  
"And Draco?"  
  
"Draco is Draco. I found his to be the easiest character to write. I knew him well."  
  
"Now, Ginny-"  
  
"I'd prefer to be called Virginia, if you don't mind." Virginia interrupted.  
  
"Virginia, a lot of fans of the ever popular Harry Potter books are concerned about copyright infringement. Did you run into any conflict there?"  
  
"Oh no. Ms. Rowling and I came to an understanding. She chose to write about my life her way, and I chose to make it right. I do not need to have a copyright to write about myself."  
  
"I see. Miss Weasley, have you ever thought of writing a sequel? You know, maybe adding a happy ending?" Oprah asked. Ginny took a deep breath and forced herself to smile.  
  
"There will be no sequel. That is the story, and what has been written has been written. There will never be a union between Ginny and Draco. They've gone their separate ways."  
  
The crowd murmured, and Virginia tried to focus on keeping her tears back. She was vaguely aware of the hostess opening up to the crowd for questions, but was jolted back to reality when she was forced to answer them.  
  
"Virginia, the character Selene, where did she come from? Was she a mentor of yours?" Virginia nodded shakily.  
  
"Selene was a great person. I learned much from her. She was always watching over me and Draco."  
  
"Miss Weasley, what are we, as readers supposed to think has become of Draco, now that the book has ended?"  
  
"Draco has married by now. He has a wife, and a new life, and I'm sure he is very happy." Virginia reassured herself, but spoke to the fan.  
  
"Gin." A person started. Ginny looked into the crowd to see who was talking. It was a girl, no taller than 5'2" with long red hair. Ginny frowned slightly and stood up.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. The girl who had spoken her name was her mirror image. The girl in the stands smirked.  
  
"What if Draco isn't as happy as you say?" The girl asked simply. Ginny turned red with anger.  
  
"Now see here, Malfoy-" She started. The crowd went silent. The two Ginnys walked toward each other. Suddenly, one of them doubled over in pain. Virginia stood impatiently and tapped her toe on the ground.  
  
"Hold on a bleedin' second, Virginia. This stuff hurts like hell." A distinctly male voice said. The audience collectively gasped. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Pierre was a really good friend of mine. At least I got the new stuff." Ginny said. She smiled to the talk show host, excused herself and began to stalk off the set.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! You stop right this second!" Draco yelled. Ginny halted and spun around. There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's it going to be then, eh?" She said. Quoting one of her favorite books. Draco blinked. Harry had said that to him earlier the same day. Draco ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Ginny, I've never realized how much you've done for me. I never realized how much you have changed me. I've become friends with Harry bloody Potter." Ginny gasped and glared at him, as if he were a traitor. Draco shot her a warning glance, "Please, Gin, don't kick me out. I know I've done you wrong, but please, I'm sorry."  
  
"Draco, I-" she started and then she looked to her right shoulder. Draco was holding it firmly, and there was a small golden band on his ring finger, "You know that I want a decent relationship. I don't want to sneak around anymore." Draco nodded. Ginny's jaw dropped, "Draco, you're married!" His brow's furrowed and she grabbed his hand to show him the wedding band.  
  
"Oh, this! I ran out on the rehearsal. Didn't get a chance to give it back to the sodding wench." Ginny smiled. She grabbed his hand tighter, and placed it around her waist, conveniently removing the obscene piece of metal from his finger.  
  
And then he kissed her.  
  
The entire room broke out into applause.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It took a while for Ginny to get used to the idea of becoming friendly with Harry Potter. Sure she had tolerated him for seven years, but becoming close friends with him was one thing she was not ready to do. Draco assured her that it was impossible not to invite him to the wedding, no matter what.  
  
Hermione had, upon graduation, become a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Draco had convinced Ginny to go and make wedding plans. They arrived late in the morning and Hermione had to teach classes all day. They were left alone until Hermione could have spare time to talk to them.  
  
Ginny got out of the carriage and smiled. This was a great place, and it always made her feel welcome. Draco had been talking with Professor Snape so Ginny walked off, down the path that she had traveled the night of the final battle. She went through the forest and to the entrance of Selene's Grotto. She looked over to the lake and smiled as the waves gently lapped the shore. She couldn't go any further. She didn't have the mark anymore.  
  
She lifted up her sleeve. There was a faint outline of Voldemort's Mark. The mark of the devil. She thought for a moment of how that mark had saved her life. It brought her together with Draco in the end, and it kept him happy while she was gone. Without it she wouldn't have become a Death Eater, and then Draco would never have been saved. He was helped a lot by Selene and Harry, and Ron and Hermione. She could tell. She was proud of him.  
  
She curled up onto a rock and hugged her knees to her chest. It was springtime now and the birds were chirping, the fish were swimming from the giant squid who was, in turn, lazily basking in the sun, and Ginny was happy. She was happy that Draco was hers and she was happy that she got to show Pansy Parkinson who was boss.  
  
Draco walked up behind Ginny, and was smiling at her relaxed form. He knew where to find her, and he knew she came here out of habit. She couldn't go any further, but with his help they could enter together. Draco tapped Ginny lightly on the shoulder and grabbed her hand. Slowly he led her through the Gateway of the Grotto. She was smiling brightly, and he couldn't help but join her. They stopped in front of the stone pedestal and Ginny's eyes became moist with tears.  
  
"Gin, don't cry. We'll see Selene when the sun goes down. You'll get to see her again." Draco said comfortingly. Ginny squeezed his hand and smiled.  
  
"Do you remember the first time I brought you here? I had to lead you through the barrier. Now you lead me through. We've come a long way, Draco. You've grown up. Remember what she told you? She told you to face your life. You did just that." She said. Draco smiled at her, "Draco, I'm sorry about your father's money, but I can't say that it wasn't worth it. Being with you is worth all of the money in the world."  
  
"Ginny, I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
"Good. What happened to your father's money anyway?"  
  
"He had a deal with the goblins that if Pansy and I weren't married, all of the money in his account would be transferred to an account that was in desperate need."  
  
"That was good of him."  
  
Draco smiled in response and lead her to the cabin. They sat in silence on the front porch, until Ginny suddenly broke it.  
  
"Draco. Lets run away and get married. I don't want a big wedding."  
  
"What's this about?" Draco asked, his face full of suspicion.  
  
"Just, well, you know, It's always been just us. Now all of my brother's friends are in the picture. It's hard for me to get over."  
  
"You know, they're really not bad people. They love you, Gin. They missed you. They want to make you happy." Draco whispered into her hair. Ginny sighed as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the trees.  
  
"Please, Draco." Ginny whined. Draco smiled at her and laughed.  
  
"Alright." He said. It was dark now, and the full moon was rising in the sky. They walked to the stone pedestal. Draco stepped onto it, his white robes glowing in the night. Ginny watched, amazed. This used to be what she did. It was so. magical. It's amazing what living as a Muggle for years could do to a girl.  
  
The Moon Goddess appeared in the center of the pedestal and Ginny grinned. Selene smiled to her. Draco stood off to the side and out of the way of the reunion.  
  
"Virginia. What a pleasure to see you again. I take it Draco found you?" Selene said. Ginny nodded, "Come here, child. Let me take a look at you." Selene grabbed Ginny's hand and rolled up her sleeve. She saw the black mark and tutted, "This certainly won't do. Not for a daughter of mine." Selene touched Ginny's pale skin, and the mark vanished. Ginny opened her eyes, and found herself standing in brilliant white clothes. Her hair had been tied up, and a long veil flowed to the ground. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Marry us, Selene." She said. Draco went white, but complied. Ginny kneeled down onto the ground a picked some moon flowers for a bouquet.  
  
Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and he knew that this was what he wanted more than anything. When he was asked, he gladly repeated those two words that he feared so much.  
  
"I do."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Draco, I have something to tell you," Ginny said to her husband later that evening. Draco grunted in response, "My Gringotts account was left nearly empty for years. You know, I had a Muggle bank account. When I went to make a deposit and transfer funds the other day I was informed that, in accordance to the will of one Lucius Malfoy, I was given his entire inheritance."  
  
Draco went red with anger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * A/N: Now, I know Oprah's not that type of talk show, bear with me, and I know that Draco's a little OOC, but I tried to make it good!  
  
okay, that's all she wrote. I'm done. Finito! Hahaha! Go me! Anyway, I would like to thank all of those who put up with me while I was writing this story. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I don't know if that will ever happen. Keep a lookout for my next D/G story, Something Wicked This Way Comes, in which Draco is a Homicidal Maniac and Ginny is a different sort of diviner. There's a preview following this note, so check it out!  
  
Love y'all! Love Angel!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy rose from his bed dizzy and drained of energy. With large amounts of difficulty he lifted his arms from his sides and pulled himself out of bed. He struggled over to the full-length mirror in his room. He looked at himself, and was not surprised to see what he had.  
  
He was drenched in blood.  
  
It had been like this for the last few weeks now. He'd go to bed, and wake up, smothered in crimson liquid, without any possible explanation. He'd told his parents, of course, but they merely shrugged it off, claiming that it was a "stage" of his life, and that every young male wizard went through it. Draco smirked. His parents thought he was born yesterday. It was simply impossible that it was normal for a boy to wake up exhausted and covered in someone else's blood.  
  
Of course, Draco never really was a normal boy. He was from one of the longest running wizarding families in England. He was a Malfoy, and he was damned well proud of it. He had sleek silver hair, and deep gray eyes. He always wore a patented Malfoy smirk, and he was certainly not afraid to shove his name around. The Malfoy name was well revered and respected, which was why the 6'2" heir to the Malfoy Throne was given almost anything he could ever want.  
  
He was convinced that his parents were refusing to tell him something about his "blood problem." Of course, it was always a possibility that there were spies around the Manor, disguised to get the inside scoop on the wealthy family, which was what Draco decided was the reason that they never admitted that waking up bloody was an unnatural occurrence.  
  
He mentally shrugged the situation off of his shoulders and drew himself a bath. Carefully he stepped into his large, and deep marble bathtub relaxed against the walls until the water was well above his chest. He laid his head on the hard floor of the bathroom, and closed his eyes. His muscles were sore, for an unknown reason. He picked up his hand and ran it through his hair. It stopped periodically, getting caught on small bits of blood that were caked into his long silvery locks. Stifling a shudder, Draco sank into the water and rinsed his hair clean of debris. Once he had finished, he hurried to cleanse himself and then wrapped a towel around his waist as he made his way to the door to his adjoining bedroom. He looked back.  
  
The water was a deep crimson. He couldn't see the bottom.  
  
Draco grumbled disgustedly and went to his bureau to get some clothing. He reached into the top drawer to get a pair of sleek, silk black boxer shorts, but pricked a finger on something sharp instead.  
  
There, in his drawer was a long, bloody knife, and unless his hand had been cut off, there was no explanation in Draco's mind as to whose blood it was. 


End file.
